


Loki'd

by Yabureme



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Loki - Freeform, Love, Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yabureme/pseuds/Yabureme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreaming and fantasizing about the God of mischief is one thing, but what happens when he appears? And what did he do to be able to stay in the mortal realm? </p><p>This takes pace during the Avengers and Thor: the dark world movies and is more or less just smut and sex. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Going Mad

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAMER:
> 
> Nothing belongs to me, everything belongs to Marvel (well except the OCs). 
> 
> I have gotten some inspiration for the dialogue from the tumblr Lokis dirty whispers, it you don't know what that is, go check it out! Its awesome!

It was one of those unusually slow Saturday evenings, when everything you do fails to keep your interest. I had tried everything, reading, watching a movie, taking a walk, but the grey sky hung over my head weighing me down. It was about to rain, at least I hoped it would so the thick air would go away. But it didn’t.

I started one of my favourite music lists and filled the tub with hot water, adding some of the purple-ish liquid I had gotten last Christmas. With the lights turned off I finally found the peace I’d been looking for the entire day. I stayed in the bath until the candles I’d set up on the sink had burned out and my bathwater was cold. With a big sigh I wrapped a towel around me and crashed in bed. Stretching my tired body I laughed at myself. I was ready to go to sleep at eight thirty a Saturday night. I NEEDED to get out more

_”Tell me, do you fear me?” A dark voice behind me – a voice I knew, oh so well – made me turn around._

_”No” I whispered back, although I did, very much so._

_His laugh sent chills down my spine and his jade coloured eyes danced with mischief. He leaned towards me, pinning me against the wall._

_”Lies” he leaned closer, brushing his lips against my neck, finding that sweet spot he loved teasing me with._

_He knew I desired him, and I knew he wanted me, but he loved teasing me, making me beg him, pleading for him. And I gave in, every time. His laugh was soft as he pressed himself closer so I could feel the cold leather of his robe chilling my naked skin._

_”Can you tell how much I yearn for this?” he whispered against my neck. ”To feel you against me, to taste you, feel you.”_

_His words made my knees weak, if he hadn’t pressed me against the wall with such force I would have ended up on the floor, too lost in my own desire to get up again._

_I tried to pull him closer so I could kiss him, hard and thorough. But he refused me, laughing at my flustered face. I felt how my body started to rise, I felt the tug of him, his eyes begging me not to go this time, but all I could do was smile sadly as my dreams slipped through my fingers._

I woke up on the verge of my release, not fully understanding why. Loki didn’t even touch me this time. Usually I awoke when he was about to enter me, after what felt like hours of teasing foreplay.

Sighing I got up to go about my day, but then I realized… I had nothing going about in my life, so I stretched out my frustrated body and got back in bed.

**Almost instantly he was there beside me, caressing my neck and stroking my bottom lip with his. His hand gliding from my neck, between my breasts, teasingly stopping just above my panties. How I wanted him to move that hand down, but I knew all too well what would happen if I tried to rush him. Instead I kissed his neck, nibbled the soft spot where the shoulder connected with his neck, knowing it drives him crazy. And some would think that willingly driving the God of mischief crazy was a stupid move, but I loved it. When all he could think of was touching every inch of me, writhing in pleasure until the only thing left to do was to find release. But he stopped and looked at me, something he’s never done before. This was MY fantasy, I could make him do whatever I wanted.**

**“Oh, but you’re wrong, pet.” He said with a smirk. “This is so much more than a fantasy.”**

His words made me open my eyes, and for a moment I thought I saw his eyes above me, dancing with amusement. But by the time I had blinked once, he was gone.

\- I seriously need to stop fantasizing about him. This is not healthy!

But I knew I wouldn’t, he was like a drug. I couldn’t get enough. From the moment he first appeared in my dreams claiming to be Loki of Asgard, I was his. I tried to be cool around him, but I couldn’t. One look from him was all it took, one look and he had me wrapped around his delicious fingers.

With a big sigh I heaved myself up from my bed and got dressed. Although I didn’t have anything special planned for the day I liked to get out of my pyjamas. It was like a ritual, if I didn’t do it I’d probably just stay in bed fantasizing or reading or something else contra productive. I decided a shower was a productive thing to do, although I’d bathed the night before. When you don’t know what to do, a shower is a good place to start.

When I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair I couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched. I tried to ignore it, but it was still there, a burning point in the small of my back, as if someone was going to touch me, any second. I turned around to confirm what I already knew, that I was alone. I frowned at the stinging sensation that refused to go away. Running my fingers through my wet hair to evenly apply the big glob of conditioner I could’ve sworn someone said my name. The voice I imagined – ‘cause it must be my imagination, right? – sent shivers down my spine. Of course I’d imagine Loki’s voice, but not the same musky, dark, sensual voice I was used to, but a lighter, slightly amused one beckoning me to get out of the shower – still naked as God, or whoever, had made me – and come to him. The problem was, I didn’t know where he was. The moment I felt the cold of the bathroom floor I snapped out of it. Determined to stop this swooning I pushed Loki out of my mind for the first time in two months.

Happy – or as happy one can be without their favourite drug rushing through your system – I hid my naked form in a big fluffy towel and wrung the water out of my hair. With one hand on the towel around my body and the other trying to dry my hair a bit I didn’t pay much attention to the big full-length mirror in my room. In the corner of my eye I saw a flash of green. With my heart in my throat I whipped around, and faced a life sized Loki in MY BEDROOM MIRROR. I was freaking out, I thought I had lost my mind. Then he started speaking.

\- Well, I guess that’s worth a look, he said with a crooked smile and eyes removing what little I had on.

I yelped scared and confused – and maybe a little bit aroused – and Loki lifted one of his fingers to his mouth in an SHHHHH-ing gesture before he toned out and I was left staring at my own reflection, the way a mirror is supposed to work, not portraying some delusional fantasy that on top of everything was sassing me.

Until my hair had dried I sat staring at the mirror, willing Loki to appear again. I needed proof that I wasn’t crazy, but then again, if he DID appear wasn’t that proof I HAD lost my marbles? I needed to check myself in at the nearest loony bin, get a padded cell (lots of fun, rough things can be done in a padded cell, pet) AAAAARRRRRRGGGGG! I was doing it again. Fantasizing about a man that doesn’t exist. (Yes I do, I’m just not solid yet.) His slightly teasing voice sent shivers down my spine. Great, now I heard voices. Perfect, wonderful, I WAS crazy. But there were worse voices to get stuck in your head I suppose.

With one last look at that treacherous mirror I turned my back to get dressed, but just before I dropped my towel I glanced over my shoulder to find the mirror angled towards me. With a frown I put it back in place, usually it was aligned with my dresser, so I didn’t have to look at myself as I got dressed. Had I bumped into it when I walked past? No not what I could remember. But what else explanation was there? When I dropped my towel and put on fresh underwear I could’ve sworn I heard a disappointed sigh come from the mirror – I’d unconsciously named Loki’s mirror – which just added to my newfound idea of insanity.

I went downstairs to get something to eat, although I wasn’t hungry. Who COULD be hungry when the God of mischief just appeared in their bedroom mirror, jade eyes lingering at your ALMOST naked body? And then spoke to me in my thoughts?

**Having those calloused hands sliding up under your towel, removing it. His hungering eyes taking in every bit of you, wanting to consume you.**

STOP STOP STOP! I said I wasn’t going to fantasize anymore! (But I like your fantasies) Great, the voice in my head is back again. (I’m not just a voice, how many times do I have to tell you?) I could have sworn I felt something brush past my cheek, and of course I imagined it to be Loki’s hand. MAN I’M MESSED UP! Biting into my now cold toast I realized I couldn’t eat even if I wanted to, thoughts of my newfound insanity kept me from swallowing that lump of dry toast.

After spitting it back on the plate I heaved a big sigh and rested my head on the table.

\- Oh, Loki why do you do this to me?

(This is only the beginning, mortal) this time he appeared on the chair next to me.

\- What the actual fuck! I screamed and jumped on my feet so fast I sent the chair flying. You can’t be here!

\- Oh, yes I can, he smirked at me and tried to place his elbows on the table but they went right through. Damn! Still not solid enough!

I tried to speak, but all I could do was some strange humming noises. When the first shock had settled I noticed that he was semi-see-through. As if he was a jellyfish, which made me snicker.

\- What are you laughing at?

\- No-nothing, I stuttered, telling him I compared him to a jellyfish seemed like a stupid move.

He locked my eyes in his and I could feel a gentle pull in my head, almost as if an invisible hand tugged at something. A picture of a jellyfish flashed before my eyes and I realized what he did. My face turned crimson red.

\- I don’t find that amusing human, he said with a cold glare.

I looked at my feet, face burning, trying to think of something to say, but it wasn’t easy when you had a God staring at you. The only thing my twisted mind could think of was Spirited Away when Chihiro had to eat something from the spirit world to not disappear.

\- Maybe, I started low. Maybe you should eat something?

He looked confused, but that look passed quickly and was replaced with mischief. He got up and walked over to me, leaning towards me, his eyes darting between my lips and eyes.

I thought I was nervous before, but nothing could compare to what I felt now. All my blood was rushing to my face, my palms started to get sweaty and I felt lightheaded. NOT my ideal situation when I was certain I’d get my first kiss from the God of mischief.

But right before his lips touched mine he stopped, hovering so close I could feel the heat radiating from him and by God – or whoever – I lost it. If he had asked me to jump off a bridge I would, if he asked me to kill I would. I was irrevocably his and would gladly accept all the madness his presence brought.

\- I saw something earlier I’d like to taste, but sadly you’re wearing more clothing now, he returned to the chair, leaving me gasping for air.

\- I meant food! I splurted out when my brain remembered how to form words again.

\- I do not care for mortal food, he sat back down at my table.

I stood dumb folded, I had no idea how to react to all this. The God of mischief sat in my kitchen, and the only thing I could do was tell him to eat.

He looked at me with an eyebrow raised, and then he got up and slowly walked over to me. With one hand on either side of my head he leaned closer and if he hadn’t been semi-see-through I’d feel his lips against my cheek, my earlobe, my neck.

What I could feel was his breath against my skin, sending goose bumps across my body and his laugh, muffled against my neck.

\- It seems like tasting your skin will not suffice, he took a step back, his hands still against the wall behind me, trapping me in a make-believe jail and I was in no hurry to break free. I will try some of your disgusting mortal food, I would like to stay in this realm.

He removed his hands and I suddenly felt naked and exposed, with both arms wrapped tight around my body I searched the kitchen for something to offer the God.

My old saggy sandwiches would not do, neither would the apples I bought several weeks ago. I was supposed to buy groceries today, had I known I’d go crazy I’d done my shopping yesterday.

At last I found some grapes I brought back from work 2 days ago, I popped one in my mouth to make sure they were fine before handing them to Loki.

He folded his arms across his chest and raised one eyebrow, giving me a glare that made me feel really, really small, and stupid.

\- And how do you expect me to eat that when it will fall straight through my hand?

My face turned crimson when he teasingly opened his mouth and gently licked my fingers as I placed the grape between his lips. Quickly he swallowed the grape, making a disgusted face right before a green light shone around him. Before my eyes he solidified and the light gathered in his eyes, making them glow before it dulled out in his gaze.

He wasn’t jellyfish-like anymore, curious I took a step closer lifting my hand towards his face – hesitated for a second – and then lightly touched his cheek. My gaze was locked with his jade one as he turned his head and kissed the centre of my palm. His lips burned against my skin and the desire I felt building in my core was so intense it hurt. To make it hurt even worse he took my hand, put it around his neck and pulled me closer. Now I felt him, every inch of him, his skin was warm against mine. His fingers twisted their way into my hair, grabbing the base of my skull to close the last centimetres of air between us.

I thought my stomach would explode when his lips caressed mine, first carefully then harder and harder as he let his lips massage mine. We tumbled against the nearest wall and – for real this time – him pressing me up against the wall was the only thing keeping me from sliding to the floor. His tongue tickled my lips, wanting entrance, which I gladly gave him.

I couldn’t hold back the moan rising in my throat as he nibbled my bottom lip, my moaning triggered him and he became more violent, pressing me harder against the wall, his hands exploring my body.

When he bit the base of my neck the pleasure was trimmed with pain, and when he bit me a second time I whimpered.

\- You like it when I treat you like this, don’t you? his whisper muffled against my neck.

I tried to answer, but the way he touched me and then his mouth over mine made it extremely difficult to do so.

He lifted me up, wrapping my legs around his waist, making it impossible to not understand how much he wanted me. Once again he bit me so hard the pain overtook the pleasure and I whimpered again.

\- What’s wrong, pet? his jade eyes flashed for a second with worry – or concern – I was so lost in his touch I couldn’t decide what feeling it was.

\- It hurt, I said quiet, thinking he would leave me then and there if I told him to be gentler.

\- What hurts? he pressed his hips against me, earning a moan from my lips.

\- You bite me too hard, I said after a while, his desire for me was adding fuel to my fire for him.

He sighed, releasing the pressure of his body against mine a little bit, making me grab a handful of hair at the base of his neck to pull him closer. Heated laughter rose from his chest and he kissed me feverously, I never wanted him to stop.

\- Mortal bodies are weak, fragile. But despite the uselessness of mortal bodies I do like yours, his hands rose from my hips, caressing every curve on my body.

With a disappointed look from me he put me back on the floor, then put both his hands on either side of my head again and hovered with his mouth inches from mine, but never touching me. I could tell from the smirk dancing on his lips that he loved the way it drove me crazy. My hand still in his hair tried to pull him closer, but he was far too strong for me.

\- Oh easy pet, we’ve only just begun, he pulled of my shirt and trailed light kisses across my collar bones, down between my breasts and down my stomach.

I was sure he should be able to hear my core scream for him, to feel the heat pulsating and I released the handful of hair I was still clinging on to. As his tongue found its way to the hem of my shorts I thought I was going mad – well, I already knew I was mad, but madER – when his fingers started to slide their way up my thighs. But suddenly he flickered – as if there was a glitch in the matrix – and his head disappeared into my stomach and I started to freak out. What happened? What if he got stuck? He seemed to think the same and pulled back his head so quick a mere mortal probably would get whiplash. Getting back up I realized he was back to his jellyfish-state and was disappearing more and more for every second.

He looked at me and tried to touch me, but his hand went through me. Frustrated he tried to slam his fist against the wall, but – of course – it went straight through.

\- Seems like that mortal food of yours was not the trick to keep me here, he turned to me and now he was nothing more than a ghost. I am still too weak to sustain solid form.

I tried to calm my breathing, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to put out the raging fire in my core, but it burned bright and strong.

He saw the raw desire in my eyes and leaned closer to whisper in my ear.

\- Do not worry, mortal. I will have you, his ghostly lips lingering over mine as he disappeared.

 


	2. Confessions

I didn’t know what I should make of yesterdays crazy episode in the kitchen, the hickeys on my neck was real enough, but for all I knew I could have done that myself. I didn’t know how it worked when you were crazy. I sat staring at Loki’s mirror – erhm, I mean MY BEDROOM mirror – hoping he would appear again. Now that I had plenty of human food to feed him in hope that he would be able to stay a bit longer this time.

Ignoring the third call from my Mother  – I was pissed at her for calling and waking me from my most vivid dream yet, Loki was just about to give me what I had wanted in the kitchen when my cell woke me – I turned the volume up on my computer trying to get lost in the music.

With both hands supporting my head I laid stretched out on the bed staring up in the ceiling, memories of the episode in the kitchen flashing before my eyes making my core hurt once again with desire.

\- That looks rather lonely, the voice I had waited the entire day for cut my reminiscing short.

I flew off the bed so fast I almost plummeted head first into Loki’s – mine, mine, MINE – mirror. He laughed at my attempt to get my thoughts – and body – under control and gave me a smile that destroyed what little control I had manage to get.

With a smirk and burning eyes he tried to step out of the mirror only to be met by a cold hard surface.

\- You can’t get through Loki’s mirror? I said disappointed then clasped my hand over my mouth not believing what I had said.

\- Loki’s mirror you say? he laughed. Suiting name for the mirror allowing me to watch you sleep.

\- You watch me sleep? I said, not knowing if it creeped me out or aroused me.

\- Yes, he said pressing his hands against the surface parting us. You talk in your sleep, usually so soft I cannot hear you, but yesterday you kept repeatedly moaning my name.

My face turned crimson red – I seemed to blush a lot nowadays – and I tried to avoid his gaze but those magnetic eyes kept drawing me back.

\- I dreamt of you, I said with a shaky voice.

\- Did you, now?

\- Yes, about what happened, I decided to go for it, I wanted him and would curse myself forever if I didn’t give it my best shot. Yesterday, in the kitchen. Or more what didn’t happen.

His smile widened, as his eyes burned with the same fire rising in me.

\- Ah, yes it was regrettable that my form did not stay solid, he said as a chair appeared from nowhere and he sat down. But my strength is returning by the hour, soon I will be able to sustain solid form.

\- What happened to your strength to begin with? the way his eyes turned ice cold made me wish I hadn’t said anything at all.

\- I got cast down from Asgard, he said, his voice matching the coldness of his eyes. By my father who only saw me as a relic for his using and my brother, unable to see anything other than what our father told him.

There was so much pain in his eyes and his voice that I placed both my hands on the mirror, trying to reach through to him, but the cold surface stopped me and it cut me like a knife not being able to touch him.

\- Why am I telling a mere mortal about this? he laughed, but the laugh was empty. What strange hold do you have over me?

I was thinking so hard I could, what would make it possible for him to cross through the mirror? My first thought was smearing food over the surface, but I quickly put that aside. It hadn’t worked the day before so why should it now? Something was nagging in the back of my head, something I had read about some entities, they had to be invited or else they couldn’t cross into my realm.

\- Why don’t you come in? the second the last word left my lips the surface between us melted away and his strong arms captured me before I could plummet into the mirror.

\- I plan to be inside so much more than just that mirror, he said as he pressed his forehead to mine.

Once again I felt the gentle pull in the back of my head and I realized he was reading my mind. Again. Extremely embarrassed I tried to pull away, but he only pressed me harder against his chest.

\- Relax, pet, he said slowly making his way towards the bed. Your mind holds nothing I haven’t seen, except the dreams from last night.

\- How can you know what’s on my mind? I tried to concentrate but it was hard when he pulled me down into my bed.

\- Did you really think all those dreams and fantasies was your doing? he stripped out of his leather coat and leather top revealing defined muscles and scars from endless battle training in Asgard.

Both my hands were caressing his warm skin and the fire inside me was so great I could not answer, just nod.

\- You are wrong, mortal, his hands made their way up my shirt. I was there, controlling what happened, gathering my strength from the desire you have for me.

I couldn’t believe what he said, that it had been him all along, and then he kissed me, hard. Tongue playing against mine with only the smallest of breaks when he pulled my shirt of my body. He was solid and hard against me, wrapping both my legs around him making me want him to remove what little clothing we had left. Lost in his touch and my own desire I did not register the sound emanating from the small hunk of plastic lying on my bedroom table.

\- What is that noise? Loki mumbled against my neck and at first I didn’t realize what he was talking about. But the second time the ominous melody started, cold, hard reality kicked in.

\- It’s my Mother, I said against his mouth.

\- Your Mother?! he jumped off me looking around as if he expected my mom to stand behind him, axe raised.

\- Relax, she’s not here, just a phone call, as I answered my phone I realized that he didn’t know what a phone was. WHAT?!

\- Is that any way to greet your Mother ? as usual I could hear the muffled sounds of her restaurant in the background.

\- No, but you’re interrupting something, I said as Loki slipped into bed again, this time behind me with one hand caressing my breast and the other teasingly lingering an inch beneath the hem of my trousers.

\- Interrupting what?

\- Nothing important, I tried to make him stop touching me long enough to end the call with my Mother, but he laughed softly sending shivers down my spine and imbedded his touch with magic sending pulses with pleasure through my body.

\- Okay, I’ll make this quick so you can return to doing nothing important, can you work the nightshift tomorrow? One of the new waiters got the flu.

\- S-sure, once again I tried to make Loki stop touching me, but his hand slid further down my trousers and I had to end the call with Mother before I moaned in her ear.

\- Okay, see you tomorrow.

\- Yeah, uhu, bye, I turned off my phone to not get disturbed again and rested my head against Loki’s shoulder.

\- Nothing important? he whispered in my hair. Is that so?

\- I couldn’t tell my Mother I was in bed with the God of mischief, she’d think I’m crazy. Although I’m pretty sure I am.

\- You still don’t believe I’m real? His hand left my breast and gripped my chin and roughly turned my head towards his.

I shook my head.

\- Do you feel this? he whispered against my mouth as he slid his fingers along my core making me shudder with desire. Don’t you feel my desire for you pressing against your back? How can you still think this is not reality?

The way his fingers moved against me made it impossible to do anything else then shrug and kiss him with all the desire burning inside me. He turned me on my back hovering above me, his desire pressing against my core.

\- Are you ready for this? Giving yourself to a God is no meekly task, he said ridding us of the last pieces of clothing.

I couldn’t stand the wait anymore, wrapping my legs around his back I forced him closer pulling a heated laughter from his intoxicating lips.

\- I guess you are, he locked my gaze in his.

As he started moving, never leaving my gaze the world disappeared around us. The only thing that mattered was the God between my thighs and his jade eyes storming with pleasure. His kisses took what little breath I had left and there was nothing else I could do but hold on for dear life as the fire inside me grew, lifting me up, concentrating the weight of the world to the fibres of my being. The fire burned so big and bright even Loki started to fade out, but his eyes stayed sharp, daring me to close my eyes.

When the fire exploded inside me making my body shake with pleasure I could feel him shaking with me, his moaning muffled against my lips. We helped each other down from our heights panting hard.

He caressed my cheek and kissed me softly before he laid down beside me, pulling me into his arms. With one hand playing with my hair and the other placed on my naked hip he sighed content and placed a small kiss on my forehead.

I tangled my legs with his and kissed him softly over his neck and shoulder, making HIM shiver with my touch.

\- So that’s what it’s like to give yourself to a God, I said slowly.

Loki laughed at my words and kissed me, gently scraping his nails along my neck and back, sending shivers through every inch of my body.

\- What happens now? I said, wanting to keep quiet but at the same time I wanted to know.

\- We could go at it again, if it would please you, he whispered teasingly against my ear.

\- No, I moved away from him. What I meant was what will happen between us? Was this just a physical thing or is there something more? Do you like me? Or should I kick you out, writing this of as a wonderful one-fling-ting?

Loki sat up, looking down at me he seemed vulnerable as if my words had been a knife in his flesh.

\- I do not like you, he said.

My heart sank, this time it was his words cutting me. Of course it was a physical thing, how could a God ever like me? Tears started to streak my face and I threw myself of the bed reaching for something to cover my body with.

He was behind me before I reached my wardrobe, both his arms wrapped around my waist and his face buried in my hair.

\- I could never like you, he turned me around, both hands gripping my face making it impossible for me to look away. You are too important to me to just like you, I have loved you since first glance.

I opened and closed my mouth a couple of times, not knowing how to form any of the words storming in my mind. He loved me, ME, a mortal! The God of mischief!

His eyes started to burn with desperation and I realized he didn’t read my mind, he was waiting for my answer, or some kind of reaction.

\- Really? was the only thing I could think of – really? And the price for the stupidest thing to EVER say to the God of Mischief when he confesses his love goes to... – and he laughed pulling me into his arms.

\- Before you I didn’t know I could feel love, and when you’re gone, I will never feel it again.

\- I’m not going anywhere, I mumbled as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I could feel his heart flutter beneath me, making my heart skip a beat in return. The kiss he then gave me was so full of love and need and desire he had to catch me as my knees gave up. Cradled in his embrace I leaned my forehead against his and twisted my fingers in his smooth raven hair.

\- Hey, I love you too, I said placing a heated kiss on his intoxicating lips.

He swung me around looking happier than I’ve ever seen him, and if either of us had paid any attention to our reflection in the mirror we’d know he was about to disappear again, but we were so lost in each other he didn’t have time to put me down and when I fell through his hands he kneeled beside me.

\- No, no, no, I chanted trying to touch him, but my hands went straight through.

\- I’m still not strong enough to say with you, his voice infused with sorrow. But I will be, nothing can stop a King.

With his promise of returning hanging in the air he vanished and I got up slowly from the floor, butt aching from my fall. Rubbing the place where a big bruise probably would appear in a few days I wrapped the sheet from the bed around me and noticed Loki’s clothing still lying on my floor where he discarded them. Which meant he was naked wherever he was. Giggling like crazy I hung the clothes over my desk chair, all that leather was so much heavier then he made it look.

(I saw your eyes take in my naked form) I whipped around, thinking he managed to get back to me before I realized his voice was in my head. (I know you like me naked, but I must say it’s rather cold here).

The thought of him hunched down, naked, trying to get warm was extremely amusing and I giggled again.

(I am a Jotun, my pet) it was amazing how his voice alone could send pleasure waves through my body. (The cold do not bother me).

Once again my mind granted me with a picture of how Loki stood naked – captain Morgan style – facing down an ice storm with a “come-at-me-bro” attitude. Then I realized I didn’t know how he looked as a Jotun, the old legends described them as big and fierce...

(And blue. I will show you my Jotun form next time, love. So you will never have to wonder how a frost giant looks, or feels again).

That promise made me shudder with anticipation, he’d just been with me and now my core burned with desire for him again. I could feel his laughter in my head before a light pressure made me realise he left my mind, leaving me completely alone.  

I turned around and faced the mess we had made. Everything on my nightstand had been knocked to the ground. My cell, keys, the book I was reading, lip balm, hand crème and my reading light was spread across the floor. Turning around I realized Loki’s clothes had disappeared, apparently they couldn’t stay solid for too long either.

When I had picked up everything except the light I realised was broken, I hadn’t thought we’d thrashed around so much, but a knock strong enough to send an old, 10 pound lamp to the floor so hard it broke had some considerable force behind it. Once I’d cleaned up and carried the heavy lamp to the trash I took a quick shower followed by an exam of my new hickeys. I liked him being rough, but the hickeys would be a problem at work the following night. With a heavy sigh I checked I had enough makeup to cover them, checked so my work clothes were clean and went to bed.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

I was lucky Mother was my employer. I had never been so unfocused in my entire life, I got orders wrong, went to the wrong table with the wrong food and gave back incorrect change. Three times I had to say I was new there and hadn’t learned the ropes yet – although I’ve been working at my Mother’s restaurant Icarus Wings since it opened five years ago – and gave them free dessert.

Two hours into my shift my Mother moved me to bussing tables, apparently I was doing a crappy job as a waitress – who knew? – and two hours of me dropping plates and glasses was enough for my Mother  to take me to her office in the back of the kitchen.

\- Is something wrong honey? she placed her forehead against mine, checking for fever.

\- I don’t know, I said – yes I did – I can’t concentrate today and I feel lightheaded.

\- You should get some rest, you look pale. Maybe you’re coming down with the flu as well.

I just nodded, the thought of being able to go home earlier made my stomach do a flip. I knew very well who was waiting for me in Loki’s mirror.

\- Go home, darling, Mother quickly changed out of her jacket and into a vest and a crisp white apron. I’ll take your tables and Andy goes back as busboy.

\- Thank you! I hugged my Mother and tore off the apron and ridiculous little white hat I had to wear as a busgirl and threw them in the washer.

Waiving to the kitchen staff I took a piece of bread from one of the baskets waiting to be placed on a table and run out the door.

I missed the bus by a minute and I didn’t want to stand around waiting an hour and a half for the next one when I could walk home in 30 minutes. Turning up the volume in my headphones I started walking. Had I realised it was way past eleven I would’ve waited for the bus. Icarus Wings was the most popular restaurant in the city we lived, but to get to it you had to go through a very rough area with gang violence, assault and drug dealing. During the day it was no problem walking around, but to walk around as a single woman in that area late at night was like begging to be raped.

Halfway home I realized I was being followed. I hurried my steps hoping it was my imagination, but the man following me sped up his pace as well. Before me laid the dreadful tunnel 90% of all the rapes/assaults occurred in, knowing what would happen I started to run. But the man behind me was fast, and in the tunnel he caught up with me, knocking me to the ground.

I cried out when my head hit the pavement making me see stars. Screaming I tried to get him of me, but he was enormous and strong. The instinct to kick him in the groin passed through my mind, but I knew that if I did and he caught up with me again he’d kill me.

\- Shut up! his fist hit my temple making everything blurry and I cried out to Loki in my mind, hoping he’d come and save me.

I could hear Loki scream, desperate, raging, violent and furious thrashing in my mind, but he didn’t come to my aid. He couldn’t, he was too weak to appear so far from Loki’s mirror in solid form.

The man ripped my shirt open, grunting as his rough hands touched my body. Again I cried out, I was so disgusted by his touch vomit raised in my throat. I wished for death, anything was better than having someone take your body against your will. Loki read those thoughts and his screams became more desperate.

When my attacker ripped open my trousers everything went black, I was floating away from my body. It wasn’t happening to me anymore.

Suddenly the weight crushing my body was lifted – it was over so quickly, it hadn’t hurt – and lights forced my eyes open.

Andy – the busboy/waiter from Icarus Wings – Helped me up, brushing the dirt from my back.

\- I’m so happy I found you! he said wrapping me in his big brown cloak. When you weren’t sitting in the office Chef sent me out looking for you. What were you thinking walking home this late?

I couldn’t answer, the sobs raging through my body stole every breath I drew.

He hugged me, holding me tight until I could talk again. Then he helped me into his car, turned the heat on full blast and started headed to Icarus Wings.

\- Take me home, Andy, I said, my face in my hands.

\- But Chef said... he started but I placed my hand over his.

\- Please, Andy, I begged. Just take me home.

He nodded and turned the car around. With Andy behind the wheel I was home in no time, he had a passion for driving really fast. It used to give me a rush, especially last year when we had dated a couple of months. But I hadn’t fallen in love with him, he was a good friend, nothing more. I didn’t want to think of Andy when Loki was roaming around in my head – usually I didn’t think about Andy at all – but he had saved me.

\- He had his trousers on, Andy said gripping the wheel so hard his knuckles turned white. He didn’t... I don’t...

\- Andy, I cut him off. I didn’t want him to say raped, but I was relieved hearing the man hadn’t had the time to fulfil his intentions. I don’t want to talk about it.

He nodded and slowed to a stop in front of my apartment building, and turned the motor off.

\- Do you want me to follow you up?

\- No.

\- You shouldn’t be alone, he placed his hand on my knee, making Loki hiss in my mind.

\- I have someone waiting for me inside.

He yanked back his hand as though I’d burned him, he still had feelings for me.

\- Oh, well I guess I should get back to Icarus then, he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

I got out and put his coat on the passenger seat.

\- Do me a favour?

\- Yeah, sure, anything.

\- Don’t tell mom, okay?

\- But...

\- I can’t deal with all this now, I said my eyes tearing up again. I don’t want her calling and coming over to check on me. I need to be alone.

\- But you should...

\- Andy, please? I reached in and took his hand. Just promise you won’t tell.

He clenched his jaws so hard I could see the muscles through his cheek.

\- Okay I won’t, he said with a sigh. But if you haven’t told her the day after tomorrow, I will.

\- Thank you, I said relieved and pecked him on the cheek before heading in.

When we were dating I usually watched his car drive away, this time I headed straight to the elevator and pressed the button for the seventh floor. When the elevator passed the second I broke down, tears running down my face, my knees gave in and I fell to the floor. I could practically feel the elevator shake with my every sob and when it reached the seventh floor with a small “ping!” it took all the strength I had left to peel myself off the elevator floor.

Inside my apartment I could hear Loki’s screams in my ears as well as my head.

\- INVITE ME IN! OR I SWEAR I WILL TEAR THE NINE REALMS APART BRICK BY BRICK UNTIL I REACH YOU!

\- Come in, Loki, the second the words left my lips he materialized in front of me, both his hands on my head, examine the cut the man’s hand had given me.

\- You have a slight concussion, he said through clenched teeth and lifted me up.

He carried me to my bed and laid me down gently. Kneeling next to me he rested his forehead against mine and a faint green glow emanated from his skin and fused together with mine. The cut healed and the surfacing bruise disappeared, a slight tingle in my head made me realize he’d healed my concussion as well.

\- Show me, he whispered gently as he stroked my hair. Show me who dared touch what is mine.

I shook my head, I couldn’t tell him. I didn’t remember what that man looked like, only the feel of his rough touch that made me cry again.

Loki got in bed with me cradling me in his lap, stroking my hair and kissing every inch of my face. Too late I felt the gentle pull in the back of my mind as he saw the memory of my attacker. I could feel the rumble of his growl in my chest as he pulled me closer. Another pull in the back of my mind made my heart drop, he was looking at the memory of Andy. The memory of who had saved me and what he had meant to me hurt Loki deeply.

\- I can’t hate him, he said sadly and looked into my eyes. I want to, but he saved you when I was too weak to be there for you.

I caressed his cheek and he turned his head kissing my palm before he grabbed my hand, pressing his face into my palm. When his eyes met mine they were storming with emotion.

\- Promise me he’s worthless to you, I could feel how his heartbeat picked up its pace.

\- I can’t promise that, I said kissing him slowly, he’s my friend. What I can promise you is that I don’t love him, I never will.

I could feel how his breath hitched – almost as if he was crying – before he grabbed my neck and pressed his mouth hard over mine.

\- I love to feel your hair in my grasp, the way your breath speeds up when  touch you.The way your body welcomes me.

His lips moved across my mouth down to my neck and over my collarbones. I must admit he had a pretty good idea of what would erase the memory of my attackers touch.

He removed my ripped shirt and my bra, tickling me with his tongue as he made his way down my torso. His fingers slipped into my mouth, quieting my moans as I started to suck greedily on his fingers, throwing him of his concentration.

I shuddered as he teasingly licked just below the hem of my ripped trousers before removing them along with his jacket and shirt. The feel of his bare skin as he brushed his lips against my thighs sent shivers through my body. I twisted my fingers in his hair, pulling him up for a heated kiss as I wanted something else then his fingers in my mouth.

He laughed and placed one of my legs on his shoulder as he pressed his desire against my burning core. Never before have I hated my underwear and his trousers with more passion then in that moment.

\- You are mine and mine alone. No other man is allowed to touch you ever again. Have I made myself clear? his eyes burned with desire as he pressed himself against me once more.

The fabric separating me from what I desired most was driving me insane and I let my hands wander down from his raven hair to his waist where I dug in my nails making him moan into my mouth. I tried to remove his leather trousers but he grabbed my hands and held them above my head.

\- Easy, love. I want this as much as you do, besides I made a promise before did I not?

His lovely green eyes turned red and his warm skin became cool to the touch as it turned blue. The feel of his cooling skin against my neck and torso made buck my body up against his, trying to make him touch every inch of me. He returned to my lips, his tongue battling mine, followed by him nibbling my lips.

My moans increased in volume and I tried to get my hands free, but he tightened his grip. I could feel how I was starting to rise, higher and higher. His desire still pressed throbbing against me instead of inside me, where I desperately wanted it.

\- Beg me not to stop, he held my wrists with one hand now, the other touching every inch of my body.

\- P-please, I moaned against the hollow of his neck.

\- Please what?

\- Please don’t sto-hop! my moans were so loud I’d probably wake the neighbours.

\- Oh, I won’t stop pet, he said finally removing his trousers but leaving my underwear on. I won’t stop until your voice is broken from crying my name.

He pressed his now naked form against me and the feel of his desire hard against me made the fire explode inside me. I cried his name over and over as the pleasure threatened to rip me apart. When I came down from my high he kissed me hard, the extra tingle from his Jotun form started the fire inside me anew.

This time he didn’t waste any time, he ripped my underwear to shreds and buried himself to the hilt. His moans were almost as loud as mine, but he crashed his mouth over mine quieting both our moans.

He quickened his pace, driving us both insane.

\- I will make you come so hard you will forget what realm you’re in, he growled, his eyes locked in mine.

The rocking of his hips and the burning in his red eyes made my fire explode again and this time everything around me went black, except the two red dots staring into my soul. As he continued moving, overloading my senses I forgot everything, I had no idea who I was or where I was. The only thing I knew – the only thing that mattered – was the name I cried.

Hours later when we lay beside each other, legs tangled, forehead to forehead, sweaty and out of breath. I grabbed a fistful of hair and kissed him.

\- I love this Jotun form of yours, I said with a laugh.

He laughed with me, his voice sending shivers down my spine.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

When I woke up he was gone, I had hoped he would be strong enough to stay, but I wasn’t surprised. Walking over to the mirror I took in my reflection, to my satisfaction he had healed my hickeys.

Stretching my sore muscles I yawned and rubbed my tired eyes, I hadn’t gotten much sleep, someone had kept me turned on – I mean kept me up – all night. I had half a mind to return to bed, but I had to tell my Mother about what had happened last night – the assault, NOT my all-night-fuck-fest – and the sooner the better.

A piece of paper was lying on my nightstand that I hadn’t noticed when I woke.

 

_Love, I have some urgent matter to attend to. I will not be able to see you – but if you desperately need me – call out for me and I will return to you._

_\- Loki_

 

Smiling like an idiot I stroked the letters he put down on paper, my finger lingering extra long on the word “love” making my stomach roam with butterflies. He did really love me, and I loved him. Still smiling like an idiot I got dressed and ran a comb through my messy hair. Loki had really done a number with it last night.

I wanted a shower, but I smelled like Loki, and he would be gone for a while so I decided to skip the shower, just to smell him on me, and God – or whoever – knew I needed the support when I told my Mother what had happened. Putting my hair up in a bun – Loki had messed it up beyond salvation without conditioner – I called Andy and asked for a ride.

~~~~~~~~~~

Loki was standing before a purple alien in golden armour resting upon a throne floating through the black space.

\- Whispers in the dark tells me you are in need of assistance, Loki stood with his hands at his side, ready for battle if the negotiations fell apart.

The purple alien laughed, sending shivers of fear down Loki’s spine – which he didn’t show – and leaned closer to the Asgardian.

\- No, little Asgardian, you are in need of our aid, the purple alien got up and walked over to Loki.

He leaned closer to the God of mischief and stared into his eyes, his own glowing blue.

\- We’ve seen that pretty little midgardian of yours, he returned to his throne, extending his hand, creating a mirror to the earth.

Loki stared at the picture of his mortal as she got into that horse-less carriage driven by that hateful Andy. His heart froze with the thought of what the Chitauri would do to her if they got their filthy hands on her. His beloved mortal who had accepted his Jotun form without hesitation, who had thawed his frozen heart.

\- If you touch her!

\- Relax, we won’t harm a hair on her fragile little head, if you do as we say.

Loki clenched his fists, the urge to rip out the alien’s heart raged within him.

\- What do I need to do? his eyes roamed with rage as he kneeled down before the alien king.

~~~~~~~~~~

Mother had forced me to the police station, but they couldn’t do anything when I told them I couldn’t remember what he had looked like. Mother had been furious with me when I told her what had happened. But I knew she was only angry because she was afraid, it didn’t make it easier, but it was nice to know she screamed because she loved me.

When I finally got home I felt alone. Andy had asked – yet again – if I wanted him to follow me home, I almost let him, Loki wasn’t going to be there and I didn’t want to be alone. But I knew he would try to kiss me – or worse – and I couldn’t handle it.

Staring at Loki’s mirror, willing him to appear I started to cry. It was too much, the assault, my Mother’s hard words and Andy’s hurt eyes when I told him I wanted to be alone.

Curled up on my bed I cried myself to sleep.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

The next day I woke with sore throat and headache from crying all night. Rolling of the bed I decided to start with a soothing, long, warm, wonderful bath. As the tub filled I tried eating something, but everything grew in my mouth.

Sinking down to my neck in the hot water I sighed, feeling my tense muscles relaxing a little bit at a time. I closed my eyes and stretched my legs. Mother had given me the week off, she thought I should see someone and talk about what had happened, but I knew I’d be alright as soon as Loki was back in my arms. Feeling the fire within me grow with my thoughts of him I started squirming in the tub.

\- I miss him, I said slowly, the words echoing back to me in the empty bathroom.

Trying to not think about what he would do to me if he was here I sat up, arms around my knees.

\- Locking the door will not keep me out, his voice was like gasoline and the fire inside me burned so bright I thought it would consume me.

I got out of the tub so fast the water splashed everywhere, drenching everything around me, including Loki. With both my arms around his neck I kissed him so hard I was sure I’d be sore the next day. He put one of his arms around me and pulled me even closer, pressing the cold of his leather against my skin.

Twisting my fingers in his hair he carried me into my bedroom and laid me down on the bed.

\- I didn’t think you could go through the mirror...

\- Loki’s mirror, he said with a wonderful smirk.

\- Yeah, right, I blushed. But how did you get through without my invitation?

\- Does not matter, he said and kissed me.

I took his head in my hands and examined his face. He looked horrible, baggy, red eyes met mine and he looked exhausted. For the first time I noticed why he only had one arm around me. In his other hand he was holding a big spear-like thing. It almost looked like a big can-opener with a big blue orb in the middle. The blue of that orb called to me, it invaded my mind, took over. I could feel the world around me slipping away, the only thing that mattered was that blue orb. When I stretched my hand out towards it – I wanted to touch it, to feel that blue orb – he jerked it away from me.

\- Don’t touch the scepter! he jumped off the bed and placed the scepter with care on my desk.

\- Loki, I said, wrapping the cover around my naked form. What have you done?

\- I have not done anything, he said but I could see how he clenched his jaws and glanced at the scepter.

I got up and walked to him, placing my hand over his cheek.

\- Don’t lie to me, you disappear, and when you come back you have that thing with you! You’re strong enough to go through Loki’s mirror without my invitation, so I’m asking you, what have you done?

He sighed and couldn’t meet my eyes. With his arms around me he guided me to the bed where he sat down, pulling me onto his lap.

\- Truth it not in my nature, midgardian, he still refused to meet my gaze, but he grabbed my neck resting his forehead against mine, eyes closed. When I think about how fragile you mortals really are I can practically feel you slipping through my fingers, that’s the only time I feel fear as you mortals do. I did what I had to, to keep you safe.

When he opened his eyes they were so sad it brought tears to mine. I desperately kissed him, trying to show him how real I was. That I would never leave him, it never crossed my mind that I could slip through his fingers in other ways then leaving him.

\- But what...

\- Let’s not talk about that, he kissed me so thorough everything except the feel of him against me disappeared. I need you.

He stripped out of his clothes and tossed them aside, followed by the cover I had hiding my body.  Hovering above me he stroke his nose along my jaw and nibbled my neck, laughing as his touch sent shivers down my spine. He continued nibbling my neck and my earlobes, but refused to kiss me. Laughing at how flustered I became with his teasing, he slowly stroke his lips against mine.

I screamed in frustration and grabbed a fistful of hair to pull him closer, but he didn’t move an inch.

\- Just touch me! I moaned in frustration.

\- Patience, pet, he purred. My touch will soon be the only thing on your mind.

He continued his teasing until I almost cried with frustration.

\- Tell me you want me, he whispered in my ear as he touched my aching core.

\- I want you, I moaned as he nibbled my neck so hard it sent pain-mixed shivers down my spine.

\- But how do you want me? he continued his nibbling, down my neck, over my collarbone. You’ve already had me in my Asgardian form, and my Jotun form.

I couldn’t answer as the shudders rushing through my body made it impossible for my brain to understand how to work my vocal cords.

Suddenly I felt another pair of lips on my skin, moving their way up my thigh. Looking down I saw Loki’s Jotun form laying next to his Asgardian form, kissing my hips and caressing my thighs.

\- Are you up to pleasing us both? they whispered in union.  

I sat up and their eyes – green and red – followed my every move, burning with desire. I couldn’t deny I had fantasized about it, but when they were in front of me I had second thoughts.

He sensed my hesitation and dispelled his Jotun double, pulled me closer and kissed me. His tongue rolling with mine and his throbbing desire caressing my burning core.

\- It would please me greatly if I could take you here, he said and pressed his desire against my core. And my Jotun double taking your sinful little mouth.

He buried himself within me making me moan against his mouth. His rough hands and rocking hips carrying me closer and closer to my release.

\- Do not hold back, love, he said as I fell off the edge and my nails dug deep into his skin. I will not break.

His teeth sunk into my neck, making me moan out of pain as well as pleasure. Panting he helped me down from my high and when my eyes could focus on his once more he kissed me – still within me – and laughed, eyes dancing with mischief.

\- I am nowhere near done with you, his tongue traced my bottom lip. No, you are in for a restless night.

With his hands firmly on my hips he rolled around getting me on top, moving slowly I leaned over and bit his neck, making him moan for me.

This time I started teasing him, trailing small light kisses over his neck and jawline. Gently nibbling his earlobe, loving the feel of him bucking under my touch and the moans coming from his lips.

\- Are all midgardians such infuriating teases, or is it just you? he said as I refused to kiss him.

\- Why? Do you want to try another midgardian? I said, a hint of fear in my voice as I bite his neck so hard I could feel the shivers coursing through his body.

\- No, he said using his strength to kiss me. You are my heart, the only one I will ever want.

My heart fluttered with his words and I couldn’t keep up my teasing. I kissed him, and in that kiss I put all my need for him, my longing, my fear of losing him and my love. He answered it with the same emotion as he twisted his hand in my hair, pulling my head up so he could bite my neck.

\- Now how about pleasing my Jotun from, my lovely pet? he said as he shifted beneath me, his desire turning chilling to the touch.

Infusing his thrusts and touch with magic he made me scream his name against his mouth. Laughing he only kissed me harder, his mind set on making me lose mine.

\- Both, I moaned as he fondled my breasts, covering my body in goose bumps.

He lifted one perfect eyebrow and I nodded. In mere seconds his Asgardian form was behind me, taking over my breasts and nibbling my neck and shoulder giving his Jotun form the possibility to concentrate on thrusting his desire in me.

I lost count on how many times they made me come, one beneath me and one behind me, or one in front of me and one behind me, or one beneath me and one in front of me or... well you get the point. My voice was hoarse from screaming his name and my body shivered with pleasure when we collapsed together all of us moaning each other’s name as we came.

He quickly disposed of his Asgardian double and concealed his Jotun form as he pulled me into his loving embrace.

\- Why do you do that? I asked, completely out of breath.

\- Do what? he said, not quite as out of breath as I was, but regarding that he had two of him working me I’d say I gave him a run for his money.

\- Conceal your Jotun form, isn’t that your true form?

He looked confused at me, then caressed my cheek and kissed my forehead tenderly.

\- I conceal it so you don’t have to look at it.

\- Hey, I said sitting up so I could look him in the eyes, dead on. I love you, all of you. I don’t care if you have green eyes or red eyes or if your skin is blue. You don’t have to hide who you are to me.

I could feel his body tensing, and I thought I’d messed up, but he sat up and hugged me so hard I thought I was going to bruise. But I didn’t tell him, he needed to cling on to me as if his life depended on it, he needed to feel I was still there and not some strange and wonderful dream.

\- Thank you, he whispered so low I didn’t think I was supposed to hear it.

He kissed me, tenderly, caring. And with his hand in my hair, his forehead against mine, he took my hand and placed it against his chest.

\- Do you feel that? he whispered. It will only beat for you.

I took his hand and placed it over my heart, so he could feel my heartbeat as it did a double back-flip. He laughed softly and moved back a little, giving me the possibility to see the marks I had left on his neck.

\- I love you, midgardian, he said as he turned into his Jotun form.


	5. Chapter 5

 

He woke me just before the first rays of light tickled the sky – which meant we had only slept for an hour, or less – and his words made my blood run cold.

\- What do you mean you’re leaving? I said tears in my eyes.

\- I have to go, I have urgent matters to attend to, he placed his hand over my cheek and I kissed his palm.

\- I don’t want you to leave, I had the horrible feeling that if I let him leave I’d never see him again. Please?

He sighed – but not a “you’re hopeless” sigh, it was a sigh of despair – as he kissed my forehead, my cheeks and last, my lips.

\- I must leave, you’re not safe if I don’t.

\- I don’t care! frustrated I shook his hands off me and pulled the covers tighter around me.

\- But I do, he pulled me in his embrace. You are my heart, remember? And I will do everything it takes to keep you safe.

I rested my head against his bare chest, my tears flowing freely. Both my arms went around his neck, pressing him closer and closer, as if I could keep him from leaving.

\- Promise you’ll come back to me, I said into his chest.

\- I will not promise something I might not be able to keep. I can only promise you my heart, wait for me, love. I will not return to Asgard without you.

His lips over mine felt like a farewell, not a goodbye and I cried out into his mouth. Our embrace was interrupted by the pulsating of that blue orb on his can-opener.

\- Little bird is here, he said softly and rested his forehead against mine – something that had become his trademark move when showing affection – he kissed me one last time. Never forget my love for you.

\- Please don’t go! I cried, but he was already fading, bringing my hand up to his lips before disappearing completely.

The first lights of day came in through my window and I have never hated the sun more intensely than in that moment. If the sun hadn’t risen, Loki would still be with me. I threw myself onto the bed and cried until I had no more tears left to shed.

Mother came at noon a couple days later with leftovers from Icarus Wings, she wanted to check on me and found me in a puddle of my own tears. She held me as I cried, I’m sure she knew why I cried, I had hickeys all over my neck, some of them were actual teeth marks. She must have known I was madly, deeply, truly, hopelessly, beyond-the-point-of-no-return in love with someone.

\- Why don’t we get you dressed and take you home, sweetie? she said while stroking my hair.

\- I am home.

\- No, I meant home to your father and me, she kissed my forehead, on the very same spot HE had kissed me.

\- No, I want to stay here, I sighed and tried to get out of my Mother’s embrace but she wouldn’t let me.

 -There’s no food here, she said – a mortal sin in her eyes – and finally released me. If you must stay here, at least let me get you some food.

I nodded, mostly to get Mother out of my apartment so I could grieve in peace. Then I realized how lame it was to sit around crying over a man, but Loki wasn’t like the others. He was mine, and I was sure he was in extreme danger because of me.

Mother hugged me and left. I crawled back in bed and pulled the covers over my head. The bed still smelled of us, and I decided to stay there until he came back.

The doorbell interrupted my thoughts and I tried to ignore it, but whoever was on the other side wasn’t going to give up. Extremely annoyed I ripped the door open only to come face to face with a redheaded woman in a black cat suit with an extremely bored look that made me want to slam the door in her pretty little face.

\- Can I help you? I said, still trying to resist the urge of slamming the door.

\- Yes, she said and held up a black can to my face and that’s the last thing I remember.

~~~~~~~~~~

Rough hand brought me out of the darkness, with a headache you wouldn’t believe I sat up, only to meet five faces, two which I recognized.

\- You’re Tony Stark, I said to the smiling man leaning against the wall, a bag of blueberries in his hand. Turning my attention to the shorter man in glasses, who stood behind everyone, almost as if he wanted to go unnoticed. You’re Bruce Banner.

He nodded slightly, nervously running a hand through his slightly greying hair.

The bitch who had sprayed me gave me a painkiller and a bottle of water.

\- Drink as much water as you can today, she said and started to shoo all the men outside. The knock-out spray makes you dehydrate.

\- Why did you use a knock-out spray to begin with? Realizing I was still wearing the cover from my bed I blushed a little.

\- We didn’t want to chance it, she nodded towards the closet in the back of the room. Get dressed, we have a lot to talk about.

She left the room and I opened the closet, my heart sinking in my chest. Almost every piece of clothing I owned was in that closet. Pulling out a pair of dark jeans, underwear and a long sleeved shirt I couldn’t help but worry about Loki. Since he left I hadn’t even been able to speak to him in my head.

Pulling my hair up in a quick bun I opened the door to find the bitch waiting for me.

\- Shall we? she started walking with me trailing a couple steps behind her.

She led me into a room full of monitors and gadgets, Tony Stark and Bruce Banner was there, along with the other three that hadn't introduced themselves. A black man in dark clothes and an eye patch looking at me with interest and a all-American looking one with the stars and stripes as inspiration to his moulded-on costume. When I looked at the last man I realized I didn’t need introduction. He was dressed in something familiar to what Loki wore.

\- You’re Thor, I said pointing at him, as if I just accused him of murder.

\- YES I AM THOR, GOD OF THUNDER! he smiled at me.

\- Could you be any louder? Tony Stark was still eating his blueberries, but at the same time he was fiddling with one of the transparent monitors.

\- OF COURSE I CAN BE LOUDER MORTAL, Thor walked closer to Tony Stark.

\- Please, Thor, just be quiet, I said my headache only getting worse with his screaming.

\- BUT...

\- Please?

He closed his mouth and nodded slightly towards me.

\- Who are you? I asked the black man.

\- I’m Nick Fury, he said offering me a seat. And we’re very interested in what you can tell us.

\- Who are we? I asked as I sat down.

\- We’re the Strategic Hazard Intervention, Espionage and Logistics Directorate, S.H.I.E.L.D for short, said a balding man in a suit entering the room. Hi, I’m agent Coulson. Thank you for coming.

\- Did I have a choice?

\- Not really, he smiled at me and squeezed my hand.

\- Why am I here? I was getting tired of all the avoiding answers.

\- You’re here because we know you’ve met Loki, the God of mischief, Nick Fury said, catching my gaze within his own. We know you’ve met a number of times.

I turned a deep shade of red and Tony Stark laughed, jumping on his feet and walked over to me.

\- So you HAVE slept with him? How was he? Want to compare him to a man with an arc-reactor in his chest?

\- Enough! Agent Coulson interrupted.

\- But how did you know? I said, still a burning shade of red.

\- Every time he passed in and out of this realm, Bruce Banner started. He left a little trace, a rip in space if you’d like.

\- They were so small at first we almost didn’t notice them, but when he walked through with the scepter we knew it was him, Tony Stark was still staring at my red face.

It was too confusing to take in, here I sat, abducted and they asked me about my sexlife?

\- Where is Agent Barton? the bitch spat and walked closer to me.

\- Where is who? I said, getting even more confused.

\- She doesn’t know, Natasha, calm down, Nick Fury placed a hand on her shoulder.

\- Do you know where Loki is? he asked me.

I shook my head, I really wanted to know where he was, but he hadn’t told me.

\- Do you know why he’s here on earth?

Once again I shook my head.

\- So you want us to believe you’re just his little fuck-puppet? Tony Stark tossed a fistful of blueberries in his mouth.

\- Stark! Nick Fury called. Enough!

\- But I, he started but mumbled something and returned to his monitors.

I followed him with my eyes and took in the rest of the lab, and sitting there on one of the tables was the scepter Loki had brought the last time I was him.

\- Why do you have that? I said, jumping off my seat. What have you done to him?

\- What we did to him? Bruce Banner laughed. You can smell crazy on him and you asked what WE did to HIM?

\- MIND YOUR TONGUE! HE IS MY BROTHER! Thor bellowed.

\- You know how many he killed in three days, the bitch – err Natasha – said, her arms folded across her chest.

\- He’s adopted, Thor said, finally in a normal voice.

\- Where is he? Nick you have to tell me...

\- Call me Dr Fury, he said with a cold voice.

\- Yeah sure, and while you know where Loki is and refuse to tell me why don’t I call the rest some high and mighty too?

They all stared at me, not many people used such a disrespectful tone towards Nick Fury.

\- I could call him Mighty Iron Man, The Green Giant, The Muscle Mountain, The Bitch and Thor Almighty, God of Thunder! I screamed pointing at them as I gave them nicknames.

\- I like her, Thor snickered.

Turning towards DR Fury again I walked as close as I dared.

\- TELL ME WHAT YOU DID TO HIM!

\- Relax, Fury sat me down again and shifted a monitor so I could see it dead on. Before we tell you where he is, you have to see what he did in Stuttgart, Germany.

~~~~~~~~~~

\- You’ve been hiding things from me brother, Thor walked up to the round glass prison Loki was trapped in.

\- Is that news to you? Loki said, standing in the middle of the prison with his hands on his back.

\- I’ve met your mortal, Loki.

\- Have you now? he let his arms fall to his side, it could be a bluff, but at the same time it wouldn’t be a surprise if Thor would kidnap his mortal.

\- Yes, she was still naked when she came here, what did you do to her?

Loki closed the space between him and his brother in seconds, slamming his fist against the cold glass.

\- So she does mean something to you? Thor hadn’t flinched an inch.

\- Where is she?

\- Oh, she’s here on the ship, Thor started walking back and forth. If you behave we might even let you see her.

\- Just like that? Oh, no I don’t think so. There is always something you want in return.

Thor laughed and turned to face his brother.

\- Call of the invasion, or you’ll never see her again.

It was Loki’s turn to laugh as he spread his hand out on the cold glass.

\- Who do you think would be able to stop me if I wanted to see her? You? That pathetic bunch of mortals hiding in the control room? No, none of you can stop me!

\- Suit yourself brother, he turned to leave, but before he exited the room he stopped and said. We showed her what you did in Stuttgart. Do you really think she wants you now?

Loki stared at his brother with clenched fists, his heart sinking in his chest.

\- Did your silver tongue turn to led? And with that he left Loki.

~~~~~~~~~~

I didn’t know what to do when I knew what Loki had done in Germany. I wanted to see him, Fury had promised me that if I wanted to see him I could. The bitch – Natasha, I know but she’s a bitch – was sitting outside my room waiting for me to make up my mind, she’d already come in two times to tell me to hurry up.

I wanted to see him, I really did, but he had started to scare me. I knew he was dangerous, but I didn’t know he could kill that many people.

\- Take me to him, I said opening the door.

She sighed and started to walk.

When I stood outside the door into his prison I had second thoughts – I’m not going to lie about that – seeing him forcing all those people to kneel was horrible, although I’d kneeled for him in a similar way. But the intentions of me kneeling were completely different, I really hoped so anyway.

He was standing in the middle of his prison, his head hanging. I slowly walked closer, he didn’t lift his head up to meet my eyes. I placed my arms around me, trying to give myself some confidence, but I couldn’t. Laughing at my own uncertainty I walked closer and when I placed my hands on the glass he was in front of me before I could blink.

\- I didn’t think they would let you in here, he whispered, more in my head then out loud.

\- I wasn’t sure I wanted to come, I said as quiet as him.

His eyes glazed over in hurt for a moment and he placed his hands where mine were. Had the glass been a little thinner I’d feel his warmth.

\- Why? he said, and I don’t know if it was just in my imagination but I thought he sounded sad.

\- I saw what you did in Germany, with a sigh I placed my forehead against the cool glass. Why did you do it?

\- I told you before I left that everything I do is to keep you safe, he rested his head on the glass, at the same spot as me.

\- I don’t want you to kill others to keep me safe! I yanked away from the glass.

\- I have to, he said standing tall with his hands behind his back.

\- No you don’t!

\- I killed that man who attacked you, can you honestly say that you hated me doing so?

I froze, he knew I wouldn’t be able to hate him for that. I had wished that man’s death, but not all the others he had killed.

\- You know I can’t, but don’t kill innocent people!

He slammed his fists against the glass, making me jump and my heart stop from fear.

\- I would annihilate this entire realm if that’s what it takes to keep you safe!

Tears streaming down my face I turned my back against him. I hated what he said, but at the same time loved it. I loved being so important to someone, and I hated myself for it.

\- You are the only one in all of the nine realms that do not look upon me with hatred, I need you more then you know. Please do not turn away from me now, he was once again standing with his forehead against the glass, not meeting my gaze. When Thor said you came to them naked, I thought my heart would die in my chest, when he told me they had shown you what I had done, I was sure it did.

I turned around and faced him, but the emotional storm raging through me made it impossible to stand. Crawling on all four I made my way to the prison and placed my forehead against the glass. I let out something between a sob and a laugh.

\- I love you, I whispered, I really do, but I hate that you’re killing to keep me safe. Those humans you killed hadn’t done anything wrong.

\- I know, love, he said sinking down to my level.

I pressed my lips against the cold glass, desperate to feel his lips against mine, to feel his touch, his warmth.

\- There are other things out there, he said as his magic skittered across the surface of the glass. Looking for a soft spot so he could embrace me. Things that would destroy everything, but they would kill you first. Making sure I watched as they tortured you.

My breath hitched in my throat, the thought of torture didn’t scare me nearly as much as his broken face watching me getting tortured.

\- Okay, I said letting out a breath. But try to not kill the innocent.

\- I can’t promise anything.

\- I know.

I don’t know how long we sat there, staring at each other, forehead to forehead with the glass between us.

\- Time to leave, the bitch’s voice interrupted us.

\- Yeah, sure give me a moment, I waved at her earning an evil glare.

\- Oh, she doesn’t like you, Loki said amused.

\- I know, I ached with the need to touch him. I miss...

\- I know, pet, he said in a soft voice. About you coming to them naked...

\- I wasn’t naked, I had the cover around me, I interrupted.

\- Why were you wearing the cover? he said, a lustful and jealous gleam in his eyes.

\- Because it smells like you, and your Jotun form, I said with a seducing smile.

\- No other man shall ever touch you, have I made myself clear? he said with a voice so intense I couldn’t do anything but nod.

\- Enough! Time’s up! the bitch yelled from the stairs.

\- Yeah, I’m coming!

I turned my attention back to Loki and gave him a sad smile before getting up.

\- I love you, he said, his eyes burning.

\- I know, please come find me when you’re free.

\- I will, love. I will not return to Asgard without you.

With a last glance back at him in his glass prison the bitch pushed me out and locked the door behind me.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

_“Hush, Love” he said as he held me. As soon as I had fallen asleep he had met me in my dreams. “I had to say goodbye.”_

_“You’re leaving?” was all I could think of to say with his jade eyes on me and his lips grazing my skin._

_“Little bird will be here soon.”_

_“But you’re in prison,” he confused me, but then again, WHY would I be able to think when his hands were roaming my body, turning me into butter in his hands?_

_His laugh was rough and muffled against my skin, his lips caressing down my neck and over my collarbone before he answered._

_“No man-made prison can hold me.”_

_His statement made me think about what Fury had said after he had let me see Loki. Everyone had started to argue in the lab, and to make it stop Fury had said that he got the feeling Loki was the only one who really wanted to be there. I really wanted to be there – because Loki was near – but I didn’t tell them. They already had analyzed everything he and I had said and done._

_“Oh, I knew they would do that,” Loki said, interrupting my thoughts._

_“How did you...”_

_“We’re inside your head, pet. I can see everything you’re thinking of.”_

_I blushed and tried to not think about what I wanted to do before he left, but I failed miserably._

_The look in his eyes changed as he pressed me up against the wall – that somehow, probably with his magic – had appeared behind me. He growled against my neck and pressed his desire against me making me moan in return._

_“I wished we had more time,” his tongue tasted the skin just below my collarbone. “But little bird is too close for me to lift you up and take you against the wall, thrusting into you as you scream my name.”_

_The picture he put in my head became almost too real, enhanced with his magic and I moaned his name._

_“Shh, pet. They’ll hear you. It might be a dream, but your reactions are real. If I had time I would make you come undone, my ghostly fingers caressing you as you cling to the sheets.”_

_His words made the fire inside me burn brighter and when he pressed his desire against me it burned so bright it hurt._

_“Please, stop,” I moaned and bit his neck. “If you don’t, I won’t let you leave.”_

_We both smiled at the idea of me trying to make him stay, although I knew if I got my hands on his desire he just might._

_“Oh, I would, love,” he whispered, sending goosebumps down my spine._

_“Would you stop that?” I said grabbing his raven locks to keep his mouth on my neck._

_“No,” he bit down so hard I gasped. “It’s time for me to leave.”_

_“Please don’t.”_

_“Oh, I have to.”_

_“Take me with you!”_

_He sighed, grabbed the base of my neck and placed his forehead against mine._

_“I truly wished I could, but it’s too dangerous for you where I’m going,” he kissed me softly. “Please don’t believe anything they tell you. They will try to turn you against me, to make you hate me.”_

_I nodded and threw my arms around him._

_Gently he released himself from my grip and brought my hand up to his lips._

_“Do not forget my love for you, I will be back for you.”_

_With that he disappeared in a flash of green, leaving me feeling empty, unsatisfied and lonely._

A sharp pain in my cheek snapped me out of my dream and hovering above me was Fury’s right hand – although I thought his left eye would be a more appropriate term – Agent Hill. She yanked me out of bed and tossed clothes at me.

\- Hurry up! she screamed. We’re under attack!

Pulling the shirt over my head she dragged me out of the room and started running. I had to button my pants while I was running, which gave me a slow twitching run.

\- Come on! she grabbed my arm and forced me into the same pace as her.

Focusing on running – and breathing – I hadn’t much stamina over to ask her where we were running. I would find out soon enough.

The second we reached the control room Fury grabbed my arms and pressed his face so close I had to fight the urge to poke out his other eye – but I couldn’t, he was holding my arms – to make him give me some space.

\- Where did he go? he screamed at me.

\- Who?

\- Don’t play dumb with me, girl! Loki, where did he go?

\- I-I don’t know, he didn’t tell me.

\- Liar! the bitch – Natasha, I had to start thinking her right name, once I had accidentally called her bitch, my jaw still ached from the punch I got – stumbled in with a man draped over her shoulders.

\- He didn’t tell me!

She rolled her eyes and sat the man down on the floor.

\- Stark and Rogers are repairing the engine, she was checking the vital signs on the man she dragged here.

\- What did you do to Agent Barton? Fury gave the unconscious man a glance.

\- I kicked him really hard in the head.

\- Good, Fury turned away from me and talked into his inter-com. Can we get a medical team to the control room? We have Agent Barton here and he is hurt.

The sparking answer he got made his face pale, and when he looked at me I was glad the evil eye couldn’t kill.

\- Agent Coulson is in the medical wing.

Every eye in that room turned to me, as if I myself had hit him. With a nod towards Agent Hill he grabbed my arm and dragged me away from the accusing eyes of the crew.

Agent Coulson was hurt badly, he had bled through the bandage and was hooked up to all sorts of machines.

\- Agent Coulson, clocking out is not an option! Fury said as he sat down beside the bleeding agent.

\- I’m... not... going... anywhere... until... I... can... shoot... that... God... in... the... chest... again... he said with great effort.

Fury laughed and my heart dropped right out of my body, I could’ve sworn I heard it hit the floor.

\- You did what?! I screamed and fought the need to shake the bleeding agent.

\- Shot... him... in... the... chest... dead... on...

I squealed and fell to the floor when my body sent all the blood to my vital organs.

The door opened and the rest of what I’ve come to know as the Avengers rushed into the room, most of which were bleeding, or starting to bruise. They all wanted to make sure Agent Coulson was alive.

\- WHERE IS MY BROTHER? Thor bellowed and pulled me up from the floor.

\- STOP ASKING ME WHERE HE IS! I DON’T FUCKING KNOW! I stared at the God of thunder.

\- What did he tell you? he said, this time in a more civil voice.

\- Nothing!

\- Why did he leave you behind then? Tony Stark – still in his metal-pyjamas – walked up to me.

\- He said it was too dangerous for me to come with him.

\- Please! Natasha – see? I can if I want to – crossed her arms. He only said that so you wouldn’t betray him.

\- And how the hell would you know? I screamed walking closer to her – I could take another punch, as long as I got one in first – hands curled into white-knuckled fists.

\- Enough! Fury walked between us. Agent Romanoff go tend to Agent Barton, God knows he needs it after the kick you dealt him. The rest of you out!

I started walking out with the rest of them but Fury grabbed my arm.

\- Not you, he locked his eye in mine and the look he gave me, I’ve never been more afraid in my entire life. It’s time to stop your dilutions. Loki’s the God of LIES. Do you really think he would be truthful to you? A mortal?

\- He said that...

\- He lied! Fury was furious – haha, very funny – and his grip on my arms hardened. Listen to me girl, everything he told you was a LIE!

My eyes started to tear up and the clump in my throat was so big it cut off my breathing. As everything went black, I stared at Agent Coulson who had shot my love in the chest.

~~~~~~~~~~

They let me go a couple of days later, they had hooked me up to a truth-telling machine and everyone was shocked when they found out I actually didn’t know anything about what Loki had planned.

Tony Stark in his metal-pyjamas dropped me off outside my apartment five days after the bitch had kidnapped me. Agents had transported all my clothes back the day before.

\- If you feel the need to take on a real man, he said smirking and handed me his card. Give me a call.

\- I took on a God, I said crumbling his card in my hand. I don’t think you have much to offer me.

\- Don’t knock it till you’ve tried it, he said with a bigger smirk.

I just turned and left. Ever since Loki had escaped Tony Stark had been coming on to me. And not in the subtle way, but in the “I’m-too-big-for-my-own-head kind of way”. Whenever someone said they started to get on top of things he’d look at me and say “I know something I’d love to be on top of” or whenever I said I was tired he said “Want me to make you tired in another kind of way?” or when I said I was going to bed he answered with “All alone, or should I accompany you?” It got really tiring.

Agent Hill had been the only nice person on board, she helped me hide from Tony Stark and told Thor to shut up when he got particularly loud. What I had been most thankful of was when she gave Agent Barton a task that made him leave my presence. After the blow to the head the bitch had given him all he could talk about was how much he wanted to give Loki a matching pair of arrow-eyes. It made me cry every time.

She even gave me a kind of believable excuse to where I had been the last couple of days. Although Mother would never buy it, there’s no way in hell she’d believed Agent Hill was a dear friend and that she’d gotten dumped and needed me. Making me leave without telling anyone, but faking the proof had been kind of fun. Eating a lot of ice cream – most of it were because I was sad over Loki leaving, and Fury’s harsh words that he’d only lied to me – and rubbing onions around Agent Hill’s eyes to make her cry. I’d miss her, but the rest of them could drop dead for all I care, especially that egocentric, narcissist in metal-pyjamas.

As I suspected Mother didn’t believe me, but she was clever enough to not force me to tell her where I’d been. She saw how sad I was and said that if it was a boy, I should tell her about it, that it helped to talk about it. IIIIIIIII don’t think so, I had an enough hard time to function with the worry about Loki – did he lie to me? Did he love me? And most of all WAS HE SAFE? – to add her worrying about my mental health.

Andy on the other hand was as much a blockhead as he’s always been. He swallowed the lie – hook, line, sinker – and even asked me when I had been home a day how she was coping, stupid, wonderful, Andy.

\- What’s wrong? he asked me when I helped him clear the last tables after the dinner at Icarus Wings.

\- Nothing, I said and used a little too much force when I pulled of the tablecloth, sending the chairs flying.

\- Don’t lie to me, he said and grabbed my hand.

My breath hitched in my throat, Andy had used the exact same phrase I had when Loki came to say goodbye the first time.  

\- I’m not, I said, trying to hide the trembling of my hands.

\- Yes you are, he said, one hand under my chin, forcing me to meet his eyes. Is it another guy?

I yanked my head away from his hand.

\- Yes, there’s a guy, but he’s not the “other” guy! We’re not together so he can’t be the “other” guy!

Andy snapped his mouth shut and used the same amount of force I had while yanking of the tablecloths to put the chairs back in place.

\- But... he started through clenched teeth.

\- Yes, you saved me. But that doesn’t mean we’re together! I love you for saving me, BUT, I said cutting off the response he was about to give me. It’s the same love that’s shared between a brother and a sister! You’re my friend, act like it!

He dropped the tray of dirty dishes onto the table and stormed in the kitchen, his eyes suspiciously shiny.

I sighed and smacked my head in the table. With a loud mix of a moan, another sigh and a scream I vowed to never have anything to do with boys ever again.

\- What’s wrong with Andy? my Mother was drying her hands on the big apron she always wore when cleaning the kitchen.  

\- He got mad because I told him I love him like a sister loves a brother. Ever since he rescued me he has believed we were back together. But we’re not.

\- That’s too bad, I like Andy, Mother sat down next to me with one still damp arm around me. What do you think about us sneaking home early?

\- But we’re not done yet, I told the table.

\- Let Carlos and Jean do it, they want me out of the kitchen anyway, Mother laughed. Come on!

I followed her to the office and changed out of my work-clothes as Mother talked to Carlos and Jean – the famous Spanish/French couple who roamed the kitchen when Mother wasn’t there, and sometimes when she was – they were little too happy about her leaving early.

We didn’t say much on the way home, Andy hadn’t answered when I said bye and there was only so-much I could take in a day. Trying to not let Mother see my tears I stared out in the dark night, my thoughts wandering to Loki as usual.

\- He’ll get over it, Mother squeezed my knee and shifted gear. He’ll call tomorrow to apologize, don’t you worry.

With a dry laugh I turned to her. She’d mistaken my gloom, but it was better that way. I wasn’t ready to tell her about the God of Mischief, I was starting to think I never would.

\- Yeah, mom, I think so too.

She smiled at me and slowed to a stop in front of my apartment building. Gathering my stuff I got out, tossed a “love you” over my shoulder and hurried up to my apartment.

Inside I tossed everything on my bed – including my cell, which made a triple-flip, smacked into the wall and slipped down between my bed and the wall – and stripped out of the tight jeans and the shirt I was wearing. In my underwear I stood in front of Loki’s mirror, willing him to appear, or at least let me know he was safe. But for the second day in a row he remained silent.

I slipped an oversized t-shirt over my head and just as I pulled my hair out of the collar my doorbell rang.

Thinking it was Andy who came to apologize – or force me to love him the “right” way – I yanked open the door without looking who it was first.

\- Andy I told you... my voice trailing off as I met the cold stare of the bitch. Fuck, not again.

\- Yes, again, she said and knocked me out a second time, this time with a well aimed kick instead of the little black bottle.

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

This time I woke up without a headache, but my neck was really sore from the kick instead. Muttering curses over the bitch I slowly got up on my feet expecting to be back in the ship, but when I looked around nothing was familiar.

\- Good morning, miss, a voice said.

\- Who are you?

\- I’m Jarvis, Mr Stark’s butler.

\- Butler? I said looking around the room filled with all sort of toys for a wealthy, egocentric, narcissistic man in metal-pyjamas.

\- Well, I’m an artificial intelligence, but that’s not important. I was to inform you when you woke that you aren’t to touch anything and wait until Mr Stark comes to get you.

\- Where is he?

\- He’s upstairs talking to Loki.

Jarvis words made my jaws drop, why had they taken me here?

~~~~~~~~~~

\- I have an army! Loki said a threatful look in his eyes.

\- We have a Hulk, Tony Stark answered as he took another swig from the drink he’d poured himself.

\- I thought the beast abandoned you.

\- He came back, but we have one more thing you might want to know of.

\- What’s that? Loki’s voice was so cold it would freeze Tony Stark’s blood, had he been clever enough to fear Loki.

\- We have her, Tony Stark pointed to one of his monitors where Jarvis started a live feed to the workshop in the basement.

\- How could you bring her here?! Loki hissed, terrified that his love were there, the only place on earth he’d tried to keep her away from.

\- I didn’t, she came to me willingly.

\- What?!

\- When you left she warmed up towards us, especially me, Tony Stark laughed and put his empty glass on the counter. Want to compare notes?

\- About what? Loki was so mad he was turning to and fro his Jotun form.

\- How she’s in the sack of course, Tony Stark said with a smile.

Loki roared and threw himself at Tony Stark, who – without his metal-pyjamas – wasn’t able to defend himself and got thrown out the window.

~~~~~~~~~~

I heard a scream and for a moment something brushed against my mind, something warm, passionate and jade eyed.

\- Jarvis, let me up! I screamed and slammed my hands against the glass walls hindering me from running upstairs.

\- It’s not safe, miss.

\- Fuck that! Open the door!

\- I’m sorry, miss. I have strict orders to keep you down here.

With a desperate sigh I raced towards the desk and started pulling out one drawer after another.

\- You’re not allowed to touch anything, miss.

\- Oh, shut up Jarvis, I said as something roared to life next to me.

A blur of gold and red shot passed me and up through the elevator Jarvis refused to open for me.

\- What was that? I said pausing in my search.

\- Mr Starks Mark7.

\- Oh, you mean his metal-pyjamas? I returned to my search.

\- That’s the first time I’ve heard it put like that, Jarvis sounded amused.

I ignored him and yelped with joy when I found what I was looking for. I knew every wealthy, egocentric, narcissist was bound to have one. The cold metal of the gun weighed heavy in my hand as I pointed it towards the glass wall.

\- Miss, don’t do that.

\- Why? Is it bulletproof glass? my heart sank.

\- No, but Loki is fighting his brother, it’s not safe, nor wise to intervene.

\- Fuck safe, I hissed through clenched teeth and fired several shots.

I was relieved when the glass wall shattered, and I was just about to run up the stairs when I realized I wasn’t wearing anything more than what I had on me when the bitch kidnapped me the second time. I wasn’t really insane enough to run through heaps of broken glass without shoes.

\- Jarvis, is Tony Stark still up there? Running up in nothing but my underwear and an oversized t-shirt that barely covered my butt with him in the room made me hesitate more than the two Gods fighting.

\- No, Mr Stark is fighting the Chitauri.

\- Good, I started looking for something to put on my feet, so I didn’t get too many cuts.

I was starting to get desperate, I couldn’t find anything that would save my feet from total destruction. Shooting the glass wall maybe wasn’t the smartest thing I’ve done, I’ll admit that. When I almost gave up I found the gloves metal-pyjamas used when he welded, lucky for me they were almost new and big enough to fit my small feet.

\- Miss please, Jarvis started but I cut him off.

\- Have your pleading worked earlier?

\- No.

\- Then shut up.

Putting the gloves over my feet I said a little prayer that it would work and started – very carefully – to walk over the heaps of glass. It worked, I just got some smaller cuts in my heel when I slipped just in front of the stairs.

\- Please, don’t go up there, miss, Jarvis pleaded. Loki just fell off Stark Tower.

~~~~~~~~~~

\- Sir!

\- Not now Jarvis, I’m busy!

\- She got out.

\- How did she get out? Tony Stark swayed and avoided one of the attacking aliens in the last second.

\- She found your gun and shot the glass wall.

\- Clever girl, Tony Stark couldn’t help being impressed.

One of the really big eel-like aliens – although liopleurodon-like was more accurate, with tons of armour and sharp, sharp teeth – was heading straight towards Tony Stark and he sped up.

\- Jarvis, you ever hear the tale of Jonah?

\- I wouldn’t consider him a role-model, Jarvis said as they plummeted into the mouth of the eel-like – in the twisted, mutated, nightmare kind of way – alien.

~~~~~~~~~~

Just as I got up the stairs I saw Loki flying in through the window – something big and green right behind him – and crash against the wall. As he fell to the ground I screamed and he met my gaze.

\- Don’t come here! he screamed as the green thing – who I suspected was The Hulk – smashed his fists in the ground twice – threat full gorilla-style – and started running towards him.

\- Enough! Loki screamed as he got up, crushed glass falling of his every move. I am a God you daft creature! And I will not be bullied by a...

The Hulk didn’t let him finish that sentence as he grabbed him by the foot and smashed him into the ground five times, leaving craters and crushed cement in his wake.

\- Puny God, he said and walked away from Loki.

I screamed again, and this time he couldn’t make any other sound then the weak whimpering that made my heart break. With a glance in the direction The Hulk went I quickly decided it wasn’t the smartest idea to run after him, although I wanted to beat the green giant into a bleeding pulp, I knew I would never ever – EVER – be able to touch him. At least not so he would feel it.

Skidding to a stop next to Loki I drew a sharp breath as the shattered glass cut deep into my knees and his pain filled eyes flickered towards my face.

\- Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, I cried and moved my hands above him. I wanted to touch him, but at the same time I didn’t dare. By the looks of him, he was in extreme pain.

\- Shhhh, he said as he struggled to place his hand on my cheek. You are so beautiful, my Queen.

I laughed through my tears and he placed his finger against my mouth.

\- You far too beautiful to be of this realm. The beast must have killed me and you are here to take me to Valhalla, my Valkyrie, my Goddess.  

My heart dropped in my chest, Valhalla was the hall of fallen warriors and he was slipping away from me. Tears running down my eyes I bent down and kissed him, trying to will him to stay with me.

\- Easy pet, he said, some strength returning to his voice. I will not leave for Valhalla unless I can take you with me.

His grip on my neck hardened, to show me he was still solid and here to stay. I let out a sound that was a mix of a laugh and a cry and kissed him again, this time he was strong enough to let his tongue gently grace my bottom lip, igniting the flames within me.

\- Now might not be the time, love, he said and slowly started to sit up, moaning in pain as he did so.

I tried to make him lay still, but when a God has decided what he wanted to do, there’s not much you can do about it. Just as he manage to sit up, one arm draped around my waist for support – and to stroke the small of my back, sending shivers of pleasure through my body – we heard a fake cough to our right.

Standing there was the entire Avengers team. Tony Stark was missing the head on his metal-pyjamas, Agent Barton – the one Loki called little bird – had one arrow aimed directly to Loki’s heart, the bitch – she kicked me in the face, I can call her whatever the fuck I want – had Loki’s scepter and the rest of them just looked pissed.

Loki sighed and raised his hands, he knew he’d lost. The portal was closed, the Chitauri-invasion was defeated and they had the scepter. There was nothing left for him to do but surrender.

Thor weighed his hammer in his hand, almost as if he considered knocking Loki out cold, which made Loki scurry to his feet, dragging me with him. Anyone with a little bit of intellect would be afraid to get a head-on hit from that hammer.

\- Ouch! I moaned as my knees straightened.

I hadn’t realized before just how much glass had dug its way deep into my flesh. Bleeding from cuts in my knees, legs and hands I was amazed at the amount of blood flowing from me.

Loki’s breath hitched in his throat and he turned his back against The Avengers, trying to use his magic to heal my wounds.

\- Stop it, brother! Thor said and closed the distance between them in seconds.

\- Shut up! She’s bleeding to death! Loki hissed.

Thor sighed and smashed his hammer into Loki’s face with such force that if Loki had been a mortal his head would’ve been separated from his body, but since he was a God he’d probably just wake up with one hell of a headache.

\- What are you doing?! I shirked, mortified as Loki’s now limp body fell to the ground.

\- He cannot heal your body when the glass is still inside of you, Thor said and flung me over his shoulder. Is the flying base near?

Agent Barton nodded and returned his arrow to its quiver.

\- I’ll take her, Tony Stark said, much to my protest but no one listened to me. You’re the only one who can control Loki if he wakes up.

Thor nodded and slung Loki’s limp form over his shoulder before he started spinning his hammer and flew off into the air, me and metal-pyjamas right behind them.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

This time they wouldn’t let me see him, after they had cleaned my wounds and given me a bag of blood – apparently losing that much blood isn’t good, who knew? – they’d locked me in the room I had used the last time I was on the flying tin-can. The first hour or so I had screamed at them to let me see him, or to let me out, but all my screams and pleas was met with silence.

Realizing they’d never come to let me out, I flung myself on the bed and screamed in frustration, but the exhaustion from the emotional turmoil and the wounds took out their toll and I slipped into a deep sleep.

_Loki let out a deep sigh as his arms closed around me. He’d been waiting for me to go to sleep ever since he’d regained consciousness. Now that he could see for himself I was all right he could finally relax._

_“I thought I had lost you,” he said into my hair. “I destroyed two chambers before Thor managed to stop me.”_

_I giggled and kissed his cheek, the thought of him running around flipping tables and Thor running after him trying to control the chaos was – for some reason – hilarious._

_He muttered something against my skin I couldn’t make out and when his lips closed over mine, I couldn’t care less. First he kissed me gently, barely touching my lips, ghosting his own over my sensitive skin, then the kiss deepened. Became hungrier as he slid his tongue against mine. Moans erupted from my throat, his kiss alone could make me come, although I suspected he cheated, infusing his kiss with magic, as he loved hearing me writhe in pleasure._

_“The man in metal-suit said you have lain with him,” he growled against my skin. “No man is to ever lay their hands on you, do you understand? I have told you to whom you belong, or do I need to remind you?”_

_My mouth fell open in shock, but I quickly shut it. Of course metal-pyjamas would lie about that, just to make Loki pissed._

_“He haven’t touched me, he’s lying.” I grabbed his head so he could stare into my eyes, to search my mind for the truth. “He tried several times, but the only one I want is you.”_

_I could feel the gentle pressure as Loki searched my mind, and when he saw the memory of me telling metal-pyjamas off he smirked._

_With a quick flick of his hand a king-sized bed appeared behind us and we tumbled into it, never breaking the lip-lock that had become more important to my survival than breathing. His slender fingers quickly removed all pieces of clothing I wore and he tore himself from my lips to take in the sight of my naked body._

_“My Goddess,” he said teasingly as his fingers caressed my burning core._

_I stuck my tongue out at him, because that was the only thing my body was able to do through the pleasure rushing through my body. He captured my tongue in his mouth, sucking on it a little before placing a trail of hot kisses along my jaw and down my chest. His lips ghosted over my sensitive nipple and he moaned with me as I grabbed his desire through the flimsy fabric he’d clothed himself in. Arching my back towards him he purred and distanced himself, leaving me on the bed panting and frustrated._

_“Why do you have to tease me now?” I said, sitting up, ignoring the urge to touch myself._

_“Shhh, pet,” he said kissing me again, his mouth twisted up in a teasing smirk and this time I didn’t give him the opportunity to leave me hanging again._

_Both my legs were wrapped tightly around his back and my hands were tangled in that delicious raven hair, I knew that if he wanted to back away he would. There’s no way I could hold on to him, but the illusion was such a turn-on._

_His heated laugh made the fire burn brighter and all I could think of was how I should get what I wanted. With a twist and a pump of my hand still over his desire he bucked against my body, melting away the teasing smirk from his lips._

_When I laughed at his reaction to my touch he hissed and pressed himself closer – if possible – to me and bit me numerous times across my neck sending shivers down my spine, making it impossible to do anything else then concentrate on filling my lungs with air._

_“I have truly missed the touch of your body, mortal,” he whispered against my skin._

_“M-mm,” was all I could answer as he slipped his desire inside me._

_He stopped all movement and just observed me._

_“That will not do, pet” he said and nibbled my ear. “Tell me how you want me.”_

_I just stared at him for a moment and with a big sigh I placed an arm over my face._

_“And you think I’M an infuriating tease,” I muttered making the God pressed up against me laugh soft._

_“Well I AM the God of mischief,” he said as he pulled out almost completely before he slammed against me, burying himself to the hilt and making me gasp at the sensation._

_I mimicked him in a ridiculous voice, making him raise an eyebrow and repeat his treatment, pulling out and then slamming back in so hard I saw stars._

_“How do you expect to get a sensible answer from me if you keep that up?” I panted against his mouth._

_“Hmmm,” he said, stroking his tongue over my bottom lip. “I do not really care, I love the face you do when I slam into you.”_

_His eyes shone with lust and mischief as he repeated his treatment of me, making me shriek out in pleasure._

_I latched onto his neck, kissing, sucking and biting as if my life depended on it, which it felt like it did. The pleasure he was giving me was starting to get painful._

_The moaning rising from his throat made me realize through my heated daze that I had won. He’d lost control and now was his only focus to bring me and him over the edge, plummeting into oblivion together._

_His kisses soon fell into the same rhythm as his hips smashing against me, making me almost scream with every thrust._

_“Shhh, love,” he said covering my mouth with his hands. “They can hear you, remember? A little moaning in your sleep is normal, but when you scream like you do they will soon understand what I am doing to you and will interrupt, leaving us both unsatisfied.”_

_I bit down on my bottom lip, being interrupted now was bad, even my hazed horny mind could understand that, so I tried my best to keep quiet but the occasional loud whimper slipped past my lips._

_“But I have to admit I love all the sounds you make, whether they’re loud or muffled,” his kisses were eager and rough, he bit down on my neck so hard I could’ve sworn he was going to draw blood, but he eased the pressure the second before he broke my skin._

_I tried to say what was on my mind – mostly moans and begs for him to not stop moving – but every time I opened my mouth a loud moan escaped and I could feel him tensing up, not knowing what he would do – probably kill someone – if they were to interrupt now. Instead I poured everything I wanted to say into a kiss I pressed firmly against his lips. My love, my desire, my need to be with him until Ragnarok and my fear he was leaving again._

_“We do not have much time until someone checks on me,” he said, voice muffled as he twirled his tongue around my nipple._

_I nodded, I never wanted the moment to end, but I knew none of us could stay in this dream he created forever, although it would be wonderful._

_“Come undone for me, pet,” he whispered against my ear._

_His words made my fire explode and I lifted up, up, up, the God still within me collapsed on my chest breathing heavily as we plunged into oblivion together. Moaning his name I locked my gaze in his, in those eyes I could see the raw pleasure of his release pulsate through his body, but I could also see a hint of sadness in those green, green eyes._

_Breathing hard we lay next to each other, hands and legs in a big tangled heap and I felt totally at ease. I had everything I’d ever want within my grasp, happy I grabbed Loki’s neck and placed a gentle kiss on his lips._

_“What happens now?” I asked and rolled onto my stomach, Loki’s fingers teasing my still sensitive skin._

_He raised an eyebrow and hoisted himself up on his elbows._

_“My love for you is everlasting, if that was what you meant.”_

_“No, I mean what will happen with you – us – the invasion failed and you are your brother’s prisoner,” I stroke his raven hair behind his ear and he kissed the palm of my hand._

_“I do not know,” he said pulling me so close he could wrap both his arms around me. “I have to return to Asgard, Thor wants me to face Asgardian justice.”_

_Tensing up I realized he was leaving, a big lump in my throat started to form and was getting so big just breathing was painful._

_Loki looked at me and caressed my cheek, hugging me close to his chest so I could hear – and feel – his heart beat._

_“I will not leave without you,” he kissed me. “Thor can do whatever he wants to me, but you are coming with me.”_

_“But if he won’t let me?” tears running down my face. “I can’t lose you again!”_

_“You never lost me,” he rested his forehead against mine. “If he won’t let you accompany us I will not rest until you are back in my arms, where you belong.”_

_His words were reassuring and I sighed happy against his chest._

_“Time’s up, love,” Loki said with sorrow in his voice as he started to fade. “I will come back to you.”_

_His last words echoed in my head long after the dream had disappeared._

 

 


	8. Alternative Ending

\- CALM DOWN, BROTHER! Thor bellowed and ducked to avoid chair that came flying.

\- I will do nothing of the sort! I am not leaving without her!

Thor ducked as the second chair and threw himself at Loki.

\- Her place is here! He pressed the God of mischief against the wall, his hand grasping Loki’s throat. Do you really think father would accept her?

Loki twisted himself free and dashed for the door, but Thor grabbed him by his collar and threw him to the ground.

\- He would send her back to earth! She is safe here!

\- She is supposed to be with me! Loki screamed and crawled up on all fours.

\- You do not love her, Thor said coldly.

\- How dare you?! Loki was so furious his face was flashing between his Jotun and Asgardian form.

Thor roared and yet again pressed Loki up against the wall.

\- You claim you love her, but you want to condemn her to a life in a prison cell? Give her up, brother. The lifespan of mortals is too short, you’ll never be ready! You will be able to see her slip through your fingers without the possibility to save her!

\- Is that what you tell yourself? Loki coughed. When you look upon the face of Jane Foster?

Thor clenched his jaws and released his brother, sitting down on one of the chairs Loki hadn’t destroyed he rubbed his face with one calloused hand.

\- I am not leaving without her, brother, Loki said, calm this time and sat down next to the God of thunder. You can do whatever you want, but I cannot leave without her.

Thor looked up from his hands and placed his arm around his brother’s shoulders.

\- You have to, just like I have to leave without Jane Foster. Their home is here on earth and ours is in Asgard.

\- Bring Jane Foster with us, if you bring her Odin have to let them stay. You are after all his favourite and heir to the throne. He cannot banish us both, Loki said, bitterness stinging his words.

The God of thunder smiled and jumped on his feet, pulling his brother into a big bear hug that would snap a mortal spine in two.

\- That might just work! Thor released his brother. I will get Jane Foster, but I warn you brother, if you cause any more trouble none of them will accompany us back to Asgard.

When Loki nodded in understanding Thor smiled again and rushed out of the room to find out where Jane Foster was.

Loki smiled at how easily he could persuade his brother before he slowly started walking towards the room he visited twice in his love’s dreams.

I was hiding under my cover, I knew the Gods were returning today, and that I wouldn’t be able to say goodbye. Thor had already said I was under no circumstances to come with them, so I decided to hide and cry until I was so exhausted I couldn’t stay awake any longer.

\- There is no idea to hide, pet, the last voice I was expecting to hear made me tumble out of the bed, the cover twisted around me, making me into a bad imitation of a caterpillar.

\- How can you, why are you, but why...

\- Shh, love, he said as he helped me out of my cover prison and pulled me into his embrace.

I relaxed against his chest, breathing in the scent I’ve come to associate with the God of mischief. Taking another deep breath, filling my lungs with his scent I got up on my tiptoes and kissed him. Feeling him smile during our kiss I could feel my lips curve upwards in response. That man’s smile was impossible to resist.

\- Okay, I said when we took a break to catch our breaths. Why are you here? I thought you weren’t allowed to see me before you left.

\- Oh, I made Thor change his mind, you are coming with us.

I thought my heart would explode, I yelped with happiness and threw myself around his neck. He laughed with me and spun me round.

\- But, he said, setting me down again. If you come with us, you will spend your life in a cell with me.

\- I don’t care, I just want to be with you, I kissed him and he let out a sigh of relief against my mouth, before he captured my lips in another kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~

I didn’t like Jane Foster, she was way too stubborn, and smart and scientific. She was a pain in the ass to travel along the bifrost with, she just couldn’t shut up.

Loki captured my eyes and I saw that he was just as fed-up with Jane Foster as I was, causing me to giggle against his chest.

When we reached Asgard the first thing I saw was a really big black man with golden armour and golden eyes. He was standing in the middle of a golden – much gold here in Asgard – room, clutching a long sword I would never, ever, EVER be able to lift.

\- Welcome home, the man said and pulled the sword out of the altar in the middle of the room, closing the bifrost behind us.

Thor laughed and placed a big hand on the man’s shoulder.

\- I thank you, Heimdal.

We started walking towards the city of Asgard, the bifrost lighting up at my every step. More than once Loki had to place a hand on the small of my back to guide me away from the edge of the bridge.

\- Do not fall of the bridge, he whispered in my ear. If you do, not even I will be able to save you.

My eyes widened in fear and I grabbed Loki’s hand. He pulled me closer and kissed my cheek before he released me again.

\- We are soon in the throne hall, he whispered in my ear. Although I want to hold you as close to me as I can, showing everyone to whom you belong, I cannot. Odin will not allow it.

I nodded and felt my heart skip a beat in fear as the enormous ports to the throne hall opened before us. Walking slowly towards the throne I couldn’t help but to feel like a fish out of water.

Odin sat upon the enormous golden throne – seriously, what’s with these people and gold? – a large spear in his hand and a beautiful woman at his right. The woman had to be Frigga, Odin’s wife I realized. She smiled at her sons, and gave me and Jane Foster a confused look.

\- Father, I have brought back Loki, as you wanted, Thor said and fell to his knees in a deep bow.

Loki fell to his knees as well, making me and Jane Foster follow their example. Being rude to the King of the Gods seemed like a really bad idea.

\- Why did you bring mortals? Odin got up and started walking towards us, I wanted to turn and run as fast as I could away from the King. They do not belong here anymore then a goat belongs at a banquet table. Guards! Take them back to Midgard!

\- Father please! Loki got in-between the soldiers and me. Let them stay, what difference will it make? I know I will spend eternity in a cell, and she is willing to spend that time with me.

Odin sighed and walked over to me, I wanted nothing else then to run away, but I held my ground. I would never be allowed to stay if I ran.

\- Is that true, midgardian? Odin touched my chin, forcing me to meet his only eye.

\- Yes, I whispered.

Odin sighed and turned to Jane Foster, who met his gaze.

\- And you wish to stay as well?

\- Yes, I would love to stay and examine the electric fields surrounding the bifrost and the...

The King of Gods raised his hand, quieting Jane Fosters massive stream of words making me have to bite the inside of my cheek to not smile. In the corner of my eye I could see the corner of Loki’s mouth twitch – ever so lightly – he also doing his best not to smile at Odin’s way of shutting up Jane Foster.

Back on his throne Odin whispered a few words with the fair Frigga and then sighed, leaning back into his throne.

\- I will let them stay, he said waving his arm to the guards and they backed away. But, if they break any of the laws they will be deported straight back to Midgard. Heimdal will be watching their every step.

I blushed at the thought of Heimdal watching everything I did, which made Loki chuckle, disguising it with a cough. I gave him an evil glare.

\- Leave, Odin said. Tonight we will have a feast in honour of the princes’ return. Make sure the midgardians are dressed for the occasion.

We all bowed and – way too slowly – got out of the throne room. When the doors closed behind us I let out a sigh of relief.

\- He’s scary, I said, grabbing Loki’s hand, and this time he didn’t let go.

\- He can be sometimes, he said and squeezed my hand. Come, we have to get you out of those clothes.

I blushed again and gave him a light punch. He just laughed at my fluster and dragged me down one of the long corridors. Opening a smaller – but still huge – door  he shoved me inside a chamber that made me wrinkle my nose. It smelled like Loki and stuffy, stale air. I realized it had to be his room.

He pressed me against the now closed door and kissed me, his hand on either side of my head, creating a make-believe prison I had no intention of escaping – well I hadn’t had any intention of escaping it – then I remembered Odin’s warning.

\- Is Heimdal really watching? I said pushing Loki away from me, I wanted nothing more than to rip off his clothes and take him against the door, but not if Heimdal was looking.

\- Probably, Loki whispers sent shivers down my spine. Who cares?

\- I do, I said and moaned as Loki’s lips touched the skin on my neck.

\- I can make you forget his watching eyes.

Loki kissed me hard and pressed himself up against me, and just as he had stated I forgot everything except the God at my mouth.

~~~~~~~~~~

When the sun was low on the sky a servant had knocked on the door, I hurriedly wrapped one of the covers around my body and when Loki saw I was decent he opened the door.

\- A dress for the midgardian, the servant said and handed Loki a big pile of fabric. You are expected in the dining hall in 30 minutes.

Loki nodded and closed the door behind him. The dress was in the same colours Loki wore, and the fabric was cool and extremely soft to the touch. Putting on the tight – tighter than anything I have ever worn – black skin pants I felt Loki’s hand caressing my behind.

\- This is the first item of clothing making your body justice, he growled against my neck.

\- Stop it! I giggled and pushed him away. We can’t be late!

Loki sighed and helped me into the complicated dress. The skirt was flowing green fabric, shorter in the front, stopping just above my knees with a long train following me. Golden vines was embroidered from the train, up along the seams of the skirt and circled my waist a couple of times, making a beautiful make-believe belt. The top was something corset-like with long, loose sleeves embroidered with the same vines, this time in black and gold.

Turning around, facing the mirror in the corner of Loki’s room I gasped at the sight of me.

\- Yes, you are beautiful, my Goddess, Loki whispered in my ear as he put his arms around me.

I blushed at his words and started trying to figure out what to do with my hair, but Loki took the comb from my hand and gently untangled the mess he’d done. When he was done my hair was smooth and shiny and he placed both his hands on my forehead, thin straps of gold flowing from his fingers and caressing my head. When he removed his hands I was wearing a tiara of gold in the same kind of vines decorating my dress.

\- Don’t you think that’s a little too much? I said, touching the slightly glowing tiara.

\- No, he said and put on his own clothing. I want everyone to see you as the Goddess you are.

I just smiled and kissed him, I knew better then to argue with a God. He smiled and offered me his arm and side by side we made our way to the dining hall.

~~~~~~~~~~

The first hour I sat on needles, but when I realized no one would come and drag me back to earth I relaxed and started talking to everyone around us. Loki smiled at my questions that sometimes threw the others off and everyone was hanging to my every word when I described things such as television or cars.

Loki leaned in and kissed me, making everyone’s jaws drop. They’d heard the rumour that Loki had fallen for a midgardian, but no one believed it. They still had trouble believing it. Even as I sat in front of them, my fingers intertwined with Loki’s.

\- Everyone quiet down! Odin said as he got up, a golden cup of wine in his right hand. I am glad to see my sons have returned home safe and I wish them and their midgardians all the luck the nine realms can bestow upon them!

His words were met with cheering, clattering of cutlery and stomping feet.

\- Now let us dance! Odin nodded towards the musicians, who started playing a soft tune.

Thor and Jane Foster were first up on the floor, him swinging her around forcing some of the guests to throw themselves aside to avoid Jane Foster’s feet.

\- Come, pet, Loki said and led me to the floor.

He pulled me close and kissed me for everyone to see before he led me in a soft dance.

Odin emptied his cup and nodded towards a large woman sitting next to the musicians, she rose from the chair she’d been resting on and walked to the lone note stand in front of  the musicians. As she started to sing Odin nodded towards the guards standing by the entrance.

\- And who are you, the proud lord said. That I must bow so low? the fat lady sung as the guards drew their bows.  

Everyone watched in horror as the arrows flew though the air and Loki’s broken screams echoed through the halls.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first of all I want to apologize, the last chapter was NOT the real ending. It was just a chapter I wrote to piss my friend off and some of you might be happy to hear she actually hit me for it ^^' Secondly I want to thank everyone who commented, and everyone who didn't. I love the fact that what I write is good enough for you to read and/or comment. So, again, I'm so sorry for the last chapter (but it was funny to see your despair, I know I'm horrible) and thank you so much for reading my stories!

\- CALM DOWN, BROTHER! Thor bellowed and ducked to avoid the chair that came flying.

\- I will do nothing of the sort! I am not leaving without her!

Thor ducked as the second chair came flying and threw himself at Loki.

\- Her place is here! He pressed the God of mischief against the wall, his hand grasping Loki’s throat. Do you really think father would accept her?

Loki twisted himself free and dashed for the door, but Thor grabbed him by his collar and threw him to the ground.

\- He would send her back to earth! She is safe here!

\- She is supposed to be with me! Loki screamed and crawled up on all fours.

\- You do not love her, Thor said coldly.

\- How dare you?! Loki was so furious his face was flashing between his Jotun and Asgardian form.

Thor roared and yet again pressed Loki up against the wall.

\- You claim you love her, but you want to condemn her to a life in a prison cell? Give her up, brother. The lifespan of mortals is too short, you’ll never be ready! You will be able to see her slip through your fingers without the possibility to save her!

\- Is that what you tell yourself? Loki coughed. When you look upon the face of Jane Foster?

Thor clenched his jaws and released his brother, sitting down on one of the chairs Loki hadn’t destroyed he rubbed his face with one calloused hand.

\- I am not leaving without her, brother, Loki said, calm this time and sat down next to the God of thunder. You can do whatever you want, but I cannot leave without her.

Thor looked up from his hands and placed his arm around his brother’s shoulders.

\- You have to, just like I have to leave without Jane Foster. Their home is here on earth and ours is in Asgard.

\- I WILL NOT LEAVE HER HERE! Just as Loki lost control and turned into his Jotun form Thor hit him in the face with Mjolnir for the second time the last 48 hours.

\- I truly am sorry, brother, Thor said as he handcuffed Loki and placed a metal-gag over his mouth. But you will have to leave without her.

~~~~~~~~~~

After Thor took Loki with him back to Asgard I cried for three days. They hadn’t even let me say goodbye, and Thor said I was under no circumstances to accompany them. I had cursed him and hit him, tears flowing, but he didn’t change his mind. “If you come with us, you will spend your life in a cell” he had said. Like I would care, all I wanted was to be with Loki.

Mother tried to make me speak about why I was so sad every time I was working, but I couldn’t tell her. I didn’t want to talk about it, almost as if talking about it would make it impossible for Loki to come back to me.

Every night I spent hours upon hours in front of Loki’s mirror, hoping he would appear in it, but he never did. I never even felt the gentle pressure in my head that told me he was there. I was all alone and I missed him so much it hurt.

~~~~~~~~~~

Loki threw a book against the force field imprisoning him, but it bounced off the field without making so much as a scratch to the golden surface. He screamed in frustration and threw a chair, but with the same results.

\- I see you took no interest in the books I sent you, Frigga said as she looked upon Loki with sorrow.

\- Is that how I am to spend eternity? Reading? Loki answered as he turned to face his adoptive-mother.

\- I have done everything in my power to make you comfortable, she said, her long light blue sleeve getting caught in what was left of one of the chairs Loki had released his rage upon.

\- Have you? Loki said, his voice condescending. And yet you have refused the one thing I asked for.

Frigga sighed and looked down at her hands before answering, her eyes now glazed with sorrow.

\- You know we cannot banish you to earth, she reached out for her son, but he backed away.

\- Then send me Heimdal, he said, his hands gently touching hers, dissolving the illusion of her, leaving him alone again.

~~~~~~~~~~

Andy sat quiet when he gave me a ride home. I guess he was still pissed about the slap I’d given him earlier for trying to kiss me in the kitchen. I had told him several times to not touch me, that I was taken. That he was like a brother to me, but he didn’t listen. In the end I got so fed up with his behaviour I slapped him so hard I could, luckily I slapped him when the restaurant had closed so the guests didn’t have to see the bright red hand shaped mark I’d left on his face.

\- I’m sorry, he said so quiet I first thought it was my imagination.

\- Yeah, you keep apologizing, but then you do the same thing all over again, I said and breathed fog on the window of his car. When will you understand it’s over between us?

He sighed and took the turn a little too fast, making his tires shriek. He sat silent for the next minute then he sighed yet again.

\- I know, I just didn’t believe you when you said you were taken.

\- Why not?

\- Because you haven’t told me his name, I’ve never seen him or even seen a picture of him.

\- Loki, just saying his name brought tears to my eyes.

\- Woah, like the norse God?

\- Yeah.

\- Shit, Andy slowed down and stopped in front of my apartment complex. For real?

\- Yes! I was trying my best not to cry, but one single stubborn tear escaped and ran down my cheek.

\- Why are you crying? he tried to take my hand, but I swatted it away.

\- I’m just tired, without waiting for a response I slammed the car door shut and made my way up to my apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~

\- You wanted to see me? Heimdal stood before Loki’s prison in his golden armor.

\- Do you see her? Loki asked, clenching his fists.

\- Yes.

\- How is she?

\- I am not allowed to tell you.

Loki hissed in anger and slammed one hand against the force field.

\- TELL ME!

\- I am bound by honor to Odin, our King to not tell you about the mortal realm.

Heimdals golden eyes followed Loki as he hissed in rage and flipped over the table – the only thing still intact – and turned to face the gatekeeper again.

\- What exactly did Odin tell you?

\- I was not to inform you of her whereabouts, how she is or if she’s still alive.

- Tell me, does she still love me? Loki could feel his heart slow down in his chest.

\- Yes.

\- Does she still wait for me?

\- Yes.

Loki could feel his heart speed up, as if it tried to catch up the beats it missed and he slowly let out the breath he’d been holding.

\- Thank you, he turned his back on the gatekeeper to not show him how relieved he was.

Heimdal almost turned up the corner of his mouth at the phrase of gratitude from the God of mischief, but he only gave him a small bow and exited the dungeon.

Loki waited until the door closed behind him and then released the happy laugh he’d been struggling to contain within his chest. Jumping to his feet he stretched, suddenly feeling too small for the emotions within him, and extremely light. As if the happiness within him lifted him up, carried him.

\- Now I just need to get out of here, he said and smiled up against the ceiling. I love you, and always will. You thawed my Jotun heart, and if I only get to share a heartbeat with you it will be enough. You are my home, my heart and my life. Wait for me love, I WILL have you in my arms again.

~~~~~~~~~~

I woke in the moments before dawn – when the first rays of sun tickles the sky in the east – at first I didn’t know why, but then I remembered the dream I had. Through golden eyes I could see Loki standing in the middle of a cell with golden walls, I could hear his thoughts, how that was possible I didn’t know and I didn’t care. I let out a happy laugh, he hadn’t lied to me, he loved me and would come for me. All I had to do was wait, and wait I would.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Loki was lying on his back, tossing a small cup up in the air and catching it when a couple of guards rushed past. Curious he got up from the couch and looked out. Outside of his cell was chaos, a big ugly looking alien thing was pressing one of its cellmates against the golden force field, and the force field gave. Loki snorted at the thought of someone actually managing to escape from the cells Odin himself had made, but he looked in awe as the alien managed to press his cellmate through the force field and quickly killed both of the guards. The alien punched through every force field on his way to the exit, releasing every prisoner, but when he got to Loki’s cell he paused and looked at the God of mischief. Walking up to the cell Loki was staring him down, willing the alien to release him, but the alien grunted and started walking away.

\- The stairs to the left might lead you to what you seek, Loki said with a menacing look as the sounds of the sirens echoed through the now empty prison.

~~~~~~~~~~

I was trying my best to go on with my life, six months had already passed since Loki had said he would come back for me. During these months I had waited, and prayed and waited some more, but today I was determined to at least try to do something besides staring at Loki’s mirror.

Just as I finished moving Loki’s mirror out in the hallway – I was still going to wait for him, but I didn’t have to do it the “crazy cat-lady” way – Mother called.

\- Hi, I said out of breath.

\- Are you alone?

\- Why wouldn’t I be?

\- I don’t know, the last time you answered sounding out of breath I’m pretty sure you had a boy with you.

\- That was six months ago!

\- Was it? Mother laughed. Well it’s been a busy summer.

\- Yeah, I said, maintaining eye contact with myself in the mirror as I spoke with her. What did you want?

\- Can you work tonight? I know it’s your only free night, but...

\- Yeah, sure, when?

\- Can I pick you up in an hour?

\- Yeah, see you then, hanging up I tried to remember if I had any clean work clothes.

Andy was still cold to me, as he had been the last six months. It was beginning to get on my nerves, but every time I tried talking to him he shut me up and walked away. And today was nothing different, he gave me a quick “hey” and then ignored me the rest of the night.

~~~~~~~~~~

\- Now you visit me brother? Why? After all this time, are you here to gloat? Loki said leaning closer to the golden wall of his confinement. To mock?

\- Loki, enough, Thor said sombrely. No more illusions.

Loki let out a small sound and looked away from his brother as a green light spread through the cell, undoing his illusion. Everything in the cell was smashed to bits, claw and hand marks flowed in irregular shapes along the walls and floor, accompanied with smeared blood. Loki was sitting across the cell from Thor, his clothes were torn and his shoes was missing, gashes in his feet revealed where the blood had come from. His raven hair was hanging messily around his face instead of the usual backslick that had become his signature look. But even with all these signs of his despair, his face was the worst sight in that cell. Red puffy skin around his eyes along with the devastated look in his eyes made it obvious that he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about the alien he advised to take the left stairs, who had taken those stairs, met up with its master and killed his adoptive-mother Frigga. The only one in Asgard that had seen some good in him, hoped for him and loved him.

\- No more illusions, Loki said, following Thor with his eyes as he made his way around the corner of the cell. Did she suffer?

\- I am here to offer you something far richer, not to share our grief, Thor said looking around.

\- Go on, Loki said, feeling a little bit of light spreading through his cold, dark core.

\- Help me escape Asgard and I will grant you the vengeance I know you seek as much as me. Vengeance, afterwards this cell.

Loki looked away from his brother, eyes flickering over the broken things in his cell before he uttered a weak laughter followed with a sigh.

\- You must be truly desperate, to come to me for help. Do you really think that you can trust me? Loki said and followed Thor with his eyes as the God of thunder paced along the cell.

\- I don’t, mother did. When we fought in the past, a glimmer of hope made me believe my brother was still in there somewhere, Thor said nodding towards Loki’s body. That hope has died and will not protect you. You betray me and I will kill you.

Loki looked at his brother for a moment before a smile curved his lips as he let out an agreeing sound.

\- When do we start?

~~~~~~~~~~

During my break I catched a glimpse of the news and laughed so hard Mother looked up from her computer and asked what was wrong with me. I just nodded towards the TV and turned up the volume so Mother also could hear about the crazy naked man running around Stonehenge. The reporter said he was a noted astrophysicist named Erik Selvig, but from the looks of it he was heading straight for a padded cell when the numerous policemen chasing him got a hold of him.

\- There are some strange people in this world, Mother said and returned to her paperwork.

I nodded and downed what was left of my coffee and returned to my shift. Andy still ignored me and I had to fight off the urge to give him the finger – if tonight hadn’t been a full house I’d done it – before I returned to taking orders.

When Mother dropped me off and I finally got inside my apartment I shredded my clothing at the door and crashed into bed, but I couldn’t sleep. Rolling over to my stomach I sighed and reached for the book I’d spent the last six months trying to get through, but something else caught my eye. From Loki’s mirror came an extremely faint green glow, at first I thought it was my imagination and wishful-thinking, but the glow became brighter a second before it died out. I crawled out of bed and rushed to the mirror, half expecting Loki to be in it, but I only met my own reflection. Disappointed to tears I covered the mirror with a blanket before returning to my bed again.

~~~~~~~~~~

\- Malekith! I am Loki of Jotunheim and I have a gift for you! Loki said and tossed Jane Foster at the alien’s feet.

Malekith looked at the mortal and then at Loki.

\- I only ask for one thing in return, a moment to collect something from earth!

The alien walked over to Thor who struggled to get on his feet.

\- Look at me, Malekith said and used his foot to turn the God of thunder around so he could see when the alien extracted the aether from Jane Fosters body.  

But just as the alien was going to absorb the red aether, Loki released the illusion he held over Thor’s body, whose wounds disappeared and armour appeared. Calling Mjolnir to his hand Thor then let out a burst of lightning into the aether making it explode.

As the smoke cleared the Asgardians and the midgardian observed how the pieces of aether collected themselves together and were absorbed by Malekith.

A fierce fight erupted and just as the mother ship made its escape Loki plunged a sword in the back of Malekiths bodyguard to save his brother’s life. But the bodyguard turned to Loki and without missing a beat, grabbed Loki’s arms and thrusted him against the sword still sticking out of its chest. Loki’s face twitching in pain as the bodyguard tore him of the sword and tossed him aside. As the bodyguard was absorbed by its own black hole-grenade Loki managed to activate Thor rushed to his brother’s side.

\- No! No, no, no, Thor said desperately and lifted Loki into his arms. Arh, you fool! You didn’t listen!

\- I know, Loki said, growing paler for every second. I’m a fool. I’m a fool!

\- Stay with me, Thor commanded.

\- I’m sorry, Loki whispered, shaking uncontrollably. I’m sorry! I’m sorry!

\- Shh, its okay, Thor whispered as he watched the life drain his brother’s face. It’s all right. I’ll tell father what you did here today.

\- I didn’t do it for him, Loki said, his voice calm.

Thor screamed as his brother closed his eyes and let out his last breath.

~~~~~~~~~~

I woke to the sound of a loud crash, my heart froze when I heard someone in my hallway. As quietly as I could I got out of bed and got out the baseball bat I had under my bed for occasions just like these. With a firm grip on the bat’s handle I opened the door and my jaw dropped together with the baseball bat.

\- Is that any way to welcome me, pet? Loki said as he held out his arms towards me.

I let out a strange mix of a happy cry, a sob and a hiccup and threw myself in his arms, holding on for dear life.

\- When did you become stronger? he said mockingly as he held me.

\- Shut up! I said as I cried against his shoulder.

I could hear how his own breath hitched and he held me even closer to him, taking in deep breaths of my scent, as I did with his. When we both managed to calm down enough to not try to fuse together he kissed me like I was air and he was a suffocating man.

\- I promised I would come for you, he said as he rested his forehead against mine.

All I could do was nod and cry, nod and cry. I didn’t know what I was going to do with all the emotions rushing through my body, so in an attempt to distance myself from it – and get my crazy emotions in control – I took a step back and looked at Loki, making my heart stop. He was covered in dirt and blood, but the worst thing was the big spot of blood on his abdomen.

\- What have you done?! I screamed and didn’t know if I should hit him or hug him.

\- What I had to, he said and pulled me close, making my decision easy. It’s okay.

\- HOW can that be okay?! I tried to get out of his embrace, but he held me firmly against his chest.

\- It’s started to heal, but I need to clean myself up so it does not get infected.

Clean wounds, that was something I could do. After all my years at Icarus Wings I knew how to clean up and bandage almost every kind of wound – well except gunshot wounds, but who in their right mind would let me dig out a bullet? – so I dragged him to the bathroom. Ordering him to remove his clothes I located my first aid kit – I should have it in the kitchen, where all my cuts appeared, but I was too lazy to take it there – under the sink and controlled I had everything I thought I’d need.

When I first saw the wound I started crying again. It was a hand wide and so deep I had to control his back to make sure it didn’t go all the way through.

\- I can’t clean this, I said my hands trembling, you have to go to the hospital!

\- It will heal by itself soon enough, I do not need help from your midgardian healers.

\- But...

\- Love, trust me, he said and caressed my cheek. It will heal soon enough. I know it looks horrible, but I will not die and it will heal.

I nodded – again with the nodding! My tongue had quit – and he kissed me. With his reassuring words I started cleaning the wound, my tears running down my cheeks during the entire cleaning. There was just so much blood! And the gash was so big and deep, if he hadn’t been a God, that wound would have killed him.

\- It almost did, he said sombrely.

\- Why would you say that? I said, turning my tear streaked face towards his.

He looked at my face, then started tracing every corner of it with his fingers, etching every millimetre of it in his memory.

\- I love you, he said, his fingers curling around the base of my skull, pulling me in to a kiss.

His kiss made me forget everything about the wound and the fact he almost didn’t made it back to me, but as I leaned into him a little more he hissed in pain.

\- Don’t change the subject! I said, moving away from him so I could think clearly.

\- I am not, he said, getting to his feet.

\- Yes you are, I said, folding my arms across my chest, judging by the way his eyes darted between my face and chest he loved the fact I didn’t wear a bra.

He sighed and held out his hand towards me and I couldn’t help myself, I walked over and allowed him to pull me close to his chest, but I didn’t let him hold me and when he started to protest I simply pointed at the big, bright smear of blood on my shirt.

\- I do not know why I told you, he kissed my hands. But all that matters now is that I am here, with you.

I smiled and gave him a light peck on the mouth before I continued cleaning his wound.

\- You mortals and your silly ideas, he said with an amused voice as I taped plastic over the now cleaned and bandaged wound.

\- You said you needed to clean yourself off, right? I said as I started the shower.

\- Yes.

\- Well you can’t shower if your wound gets wet and starts to bleed again.

He stripped out of his trousers and I tried my hardest not to take in his naked form, but failed miserably. Loki laughed, a gleam of mischief in his eyes as he walked closer to me, gently placing my hair behind my ear and nibbled my neck. Removing my shirt, he then continued kissing down my neck, across my collarbones and down my chest. Stopping to breathe hot air over one of my nipples and I arched my back towards him, trying to press my flesh up against his mouth. He looked up at my face with a smirk and ghosted his lips between my breasts, not touching either of them making the sensation of his lips against my skin send hot, electric shivers to my core. An annoyed moan rose in my throat as he continued down my abdomen.

\- I yearned for you every night in that damned prison cell. Do you have any idea how much I longed for your warm touch? he whispered against my skin before he pulled down my panties with his teeth.

I let out a quick moan as he kissed the inside of my thigh, he then moved higher – way too high – and nibbled my hip before he took a couple of steps back, making me exhale in frustration.

\- You do not expect me to get clean on my own, now do you? he laughed at my frustrated face.

\- I’m not dirty, was all my foggy mind could think of to say.

Loki laughed again – a more heated laugh this time – and started closing the distance between us, but I stopped him with a hand on his chest.

\- No, I said as I got in the shower alone, the look on his face was priceless, like a child denied his favourite toy.

\- No? he echoed, his voice edged with anger and frustration.

\- No, I said again and moved my hands through my now soaked hair.

Watching him almost drool over the way the water moved over my body made it very hard to concentrate on what I was doing and not invite him in. I started cleaning myself, soaping up my hands and slowly moving them over my body, my eyes never leaving his face. Once again he tried to join me but I leaned back, placing my foot on his chest.

\- It’s my time to tease you, I moved my soapy hands over my thighs and hips making his throbbing desire twitch in anticipation.

\- You can not deny me forever, love, he purred and grabbed my leg.

\- I know, yanking my foot back I knew our little game was over.

He ignored my protests and stepped into the shower. Pressing me up against the wall he started kissing me, harder and harder. His hands digging into my thighs as he lifted me up and with one swift move sheathed himself within me.

\- I will make you forget those lonesome six months, he said pressing up against me so hard that by some laws of physics he belonged to me. I promise that when I am done with you, your voice will be hoarse from moaning my name and you will know nothing else but ow to breathe.

\- I’ll hold you to that, I moaned against his mouth.

And boy did he keep his promise. When we were clean – eerr, as clean as we would get – he had to help me back to my room, my legs weren’t cooperating.

\- I can’t believe that you almost threw my legs out! I laughed as we tumbled onto the bed.

\- Imagine what I can do to you when I have healed, he whispered in my ear.

\- Stop it! I hit him teasingly.

\- Never, he purred and rolled on top of me, making me surrender my lips as an offering to the God.

His kiss became desperate, almost clinging and I grabbed his head so I could meet his gaze.

\- You’re leaving again aren’t you? I said accusingly.

\- No, he said and kissed me. We are leaving.

\- We? but...

\- Let go of Midgard, he interrupted me with a soft kiss. Your future is with me now.

He kissed me again and when he broke the kiss he hugged me close, resting his lips against my neck.

\- When do we leave? I smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~

Loki had taken me the back way into Asgard and we’d snuck our way into his old chamber.

\- We have to find some dresses to fit you, he said and almost nervously showed me around the enormous chamber.

\- Hey, I said and sneaked my hands in under his leather jacket. I love you.

He smiled and kissed me, halfway through our thorough kiss he pulled away.

\- I know what dresses you can wear, in a flash of green he was gone.

When he came back he had a dress with him. The dress was a beautiful piece of work with long flowing sleeves in light blue and silver. He helped me in it, tenderly tugging the fabric until it hung perfect. Wonderstruck I touched the soft fabric and tried moving in it. The long train was a bit tricky, but I quickly got the hang of it.

\- Who did you borrow the dress from? I asked, still touching the soft fabric.

\- I didn’t, he said quiet. It was my mothers.

I looked at him and my heart broke a little when I saw the raw sorrow in his eyes.

\- I don’t have to wear it if it makes you sad, I caressed his cheek.

\- No, she won’t be needing them in Valhalla, he leaned into my hand. She’d wanted you to wear them, as the future Queen of Asgard.

\- Future Queen? I said with confusion in my voice.

\- Yes, I am the rightful king of Asgard, and you will be my Queen, he kneeled and kissed my hand.

~~~~~~~~~~

Odin was sitting upon his golden throne and watched Thor approach, then the God of thunder kneeled before his King arose.

\- There would never be a wiser king then me you once stated, you were wrong, Odin said. All the realms are brought together. To save them, everyone saw you offer you life, what can Asgard offer its new king in return?

\- My life, Thor said getting up from his knee. Father I cannot take the throne of Asgard. Until my last breath I will protect Asgard and all the realms, but I cannot do so from that chair. I know I will never understand rule as Loki did, despite his grave imbalance. The brutality and sacrifice changes you. I’d rather be a good man then a great king.

\- Is this my son I hear? Or the woman he loves? Odin asked.

\- Jane does not know what I came here to say, this is not for her. Thor asked with a small smile. Do I never hear mother’s voice when you speak? Say Jane can rule at my side or forbid me to see her, it won’t change my request

Odin sighed and sat down on his throne.

\- Is this the legacy I will leave behind? One son wanted the throne too much, another will not take it.

\- Is it not legacy enough Loki died with honor and I shall try to live the same?

Odin gave the smallest of nods and Thor looked down at his mighty Mjolnir. He offered the handle to his father who shook his head slightly.

\- If you are worthy it shall remain with you.

\- I shall try to be.

\- I cannot give you my blessing, nor can I wish you good fortune.

\- I know, Thor said and turned to leave the throne hall.

\- Go on my son, If I were to say I was proud of the man my son had become, It would speak only from my heart, Odin’s words made Thor turn around.

\- Thank you father, Thor said with the same small smile and left the throne hall.

A green light surrounded Odin and the illusion faded. Sitting upon the throne of Asgard was Loki with Odin’s spear in one hand.

\- No, he said smiling. Thank you.

He gestured to me to abandon my hiding place from behind one of the pillars in the throne hall and come to him. I had a little trouble with the train of the wonderful dress but with a little bit of trickery I got up the stairs to the throne.

He held his hand out to me and when I took it, he pulled me onto his lap.

\- This is your rightful place, my Goddess, he said and motioned towards the empty hall. Now and forever, you are my Queen.

He kissed me and I could feel something appear on my head. Surprised I reached up and plucked a heavy crown from my head. It looked as something the elvish royalty from the world of J.R.R Tolkien would wear with its golden leaves and deep green emeralds. When I looked up at him he took the crown from my hands and placed it on my head again.

\- So everyone can see that you are my Queen and belong to me, he said and kissed my cheek. This is your reality now, you will never want for anything again.

As he kissed me I realized my family had no idea where I was, we had left in a hurry, giving me no chance to tell anyone. Hell, I could be dead for all they knew.

\- I need to return to earth, I said, caressing his cheek as a small flash of fear passed through his eyes. To tell my family where I am, that I am alive, and safe.

\- I will take you back to earth, Loki’s eyes calmed down and he got up, one arm around my waist. But we will return here, your place is by my side.

\- I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else, I smiled and as he kissed me the green glow moved us through space.

 


End file.
